El Destino
by AniWitch
Summary: Despues de muchas aventuras,finalmente Inuyasha aclara sus sentimientos, pero la miko del demonio tratarà de terminar la felicidad del hanyou a como haya manera...pero finalmente Inu yKagome estaràn juntos... ese era su destino...Cuantos caps...ummmh aun
1. Chapter 1

El Destino 

_Por AniWitch_

Disclaimer

Los personajes de la historia pertenecen enteramente a Rumiko Takahashi, dentro del entendido de los derechos de autor, únicamente son utilizados para realizar un historia alterna, sin ningún ánimo de lucro…solo para divertirme.

Nota: Los pensamientos se presentan en cursiva. La historia se desarrolla dos años después, luego de que han logrado derrotar a Naraku y recuperar la perla.

El grupo, junto con Kohaku, Kouga, Ginta y Hakkaku, se encuentran en la aldea de Kaede.

La muerta viva, o sea Kikyo se ha alejado momentáneamente de Inuyasha; aunque espera que él la busque, pues al tener Kagome la perla se encuentra en mayor peligro pues existen muchos hombres malvados y monstruos que la desean. Ahora deben completar la perla y procurar su desaparición.

Mientras esto sucede Inuyasha debe encontrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, para poder realizar su destino, al igual que Kagome.

**Cap_itulo I: El equilibrio de la perla_**

Dentro de la casa de Kaede, se encuentran esta y Kagome, tratando de averiguar como hacer para purificar la perla pero sin que tengan necesidad de tomar los fragmentos que tienen Kouga y Kohaku, sobre todo este último.

-No sé que hacer- dijo Kagome- señora Kaede, todo es muy complicado. Sé que Kouga no negara sus fragmentos, pero…

Sí, entiendo -indicó la anciana-. A Sango le dolería mucho que su hermano muriera. Por el momento trata de descansar, pronto llegarán todos, pues ya anochece e InuYasha no te dejará sola.

En ese momento el resto del grupo entraba en la choza, venían cansados pues habían pasado vigilando la aldea.

Vaya- dijo Shippo mientras se sentaba y se frotaba sus manitas- parece que todo volvió a la normalidad… ¡Ay, Inuyasha! ¿Por qué me golpeas?

-Normalidad, eh, no hemos parado de deshacernos de esas bestias -dijo InuYasha, mientras aporreaba al pequeño zorrito en la cabeza- ¿Oye, Kagome, todavía no sabes que hacer con esa perla?- dijo suavizando el tono de su voz.

La aludida pegó un pequeño salto, estaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos

_(Como haré; ya que mientras la perla siga así puede contaminarse fácilmente, además Inuyasha no ha dicho nada sobre su deseo de ser un demonio completo, y… sin la perla no podré viajar entre las dos épocas… y él…)_

¡Ah!... –se sobresalto Kagome- No… no sé aún. Tal vez mañana se me ocurra algo.

Piensa- indicó Miroku- si la perla fue creación de Midoriko, la gran sacerdotisa, tal vez ella pueda indicarte que hacer con ella – y uniendo sus manos ante su cara, prosiguió –. Ruégale que te dé la sabiduría para continuar con tu deber.

-Bien, en ese caso es mejor que durmamos ya, todos necesitamos descanso- sentenció Sango.

Todos se acomodaron en sus respectivos sitios, mientras InuYasha se recostó contra la pared, muy cerca de Kagome, y volviéndose hacia Kouga le indicó:

-Oye, lobo rabioso, no se te ocurra acercarte aquí. (_Si lo haces me las pagarás, y te recordaré a quien eligió ella en el monte Hakurei)_

-Tú no me mandas- respondió Kouga- perro sarnoso. No lo haré, pero por la señorita Kagome, ella tiene que descansar. (_Espera, bestia, recuerda que las esperanzas son lo último que se pierde, todavía ella puede quedarse conmigo) _Y su mirada le lanzaba rayitos a InuYasha.

¡InuYasha! - dijo Kagome mirando al hanyou- Ya déjalo en paz.

Al rato todo era silencio, escuchándose únicamente el acompasado ritmo de la respiración de todos. Sólo InuYasha permanecía despierto, mirando atentamente a Kagome mientras imaginaba como sería su vida si ella se marchaba definitivamente a su época.

_(Vaya, si se va definitivamente una vez que purifique la perla, ¿Qué va a suceder conmigo? Sé que quedan Miroku y Sango… aún el atolondrado de Shippo. Kaede me dejaría permanecer aquí pero… No sé si podré seguir atravesando el pozo para verla. ¡No, no puede irse! Eso es lo que debe concedernos la perla. Tengo que decírselo, aunque no sé como). _

Al rato él también dormía, había sido un duro día y ella aún estaba a su lado.

En la mañana, todos se levantan silenciosamente y se preparan para salir a combatir, pero son detenidos por Kagome

-Esperen tengo que contarles lo que soñé anoche- dijo Kagome, tomando asiento al lado de la anciana Kaede. ¡Aah, ¡Kem, bien déjenme ver como empiezo. ¡Umm!. La sacerdotisa Midoriko se me apareció en sueños y…

¿Cómo dices, Kagome? –Le interrumpió Kaede- . ¿Qué la gran Midoriko te habló en sueños?

-Sí- contestó Kagome- Y me dio la solución para completar la perla y purificarla sin tener que tomar los fragmentos faltantes.

¿¡Qué?- saltó Sango, mirando a su hermano. Este se mantenía silencioso mirando a su hermana, mientras que en su espalda brillaba el resplandor del fragmento, el cual había sido purificado por Kagome.

Calma Sango- dijo Miroku-. Déjala terminar, así nos explicará como debemos hacerlo.

Kagome empieza a hablar, pero no mira nunca a Inuyasha que se encontraba sentado frente a ella. -Bien- continuó Kagome- Hay que completar las cuatro almas y equilibrarlas, de esta forma quedará pura y podrá hacer realidad cualquier deseo que se le pida. Las cuatro almas: amaritama, kushimitama, sakimitama y migimitama tienen que ser completadas dándole una parte de nuestra energía sagrada, así la completaría sin necesidad de los fragmentos de Kouga y Kohaku.

Pero, aún no entiendo- dijo Shippo- ¿de dónde tomaremos esas almas?

Kagome se sonrió y le contestó: - De ti y los otros, Shippo. –Ustedes tienen las almas que contiene la perla, solo hay que equilibrarlas.

¿Y como se hace para equilibrarla?- preguntó Kouga- ¿Y a quiénes te refieres con ustedes, eh?

-¿Pues veras?... –dijo Kagome- Al monje Miroku con la sabiduría; la querida Sango con el amor, el pequeño Shippou la amistad e InuYasha con el valor y yo… yo tengo…

-Vamos, Kagome- dijo Inuyasha impaciente- ¿Tú qué?

-Yo soy el equilibrio entre ustedes, pero para ello mi alma debe estar en equilibrio, asumiendo los sentimientos que tengo.

Todos la miraron silenciosamente, sin expresarle lo que pensaban. Inuyasha la miró mientras ella bajaba su cara sin decir nada más. Mientras Shippo mirando duramente a Inuyasha decía:

-Vaya, pero si siempre lo ha hecho, es el tonto de Inuyasha el que nunca se da cuenta.

-Shippo, ten cuidado con lo que dices- le susurra Miroku, volviendo a ver la reacción de Inuyasha a lo dicho por Kagome y Shippo. Pero solo ve una faz sonrojada y en silencio mirando a Kagome.

Bien- dijo Kaede- Tal vez será mejor que te vayas a tu casa y allí busques las respuestas que necesitas o la mejor forma de hacerlo.

Sango mirando a su amiga atentamente, indica: -Estoy de acuerdo con la señora Kaede, tal vez allá puedas pensar libremente sobre tus sentimientos.

-Entonces será mejor que la acompañe para que no corra peligro- dijo Kouga, aprovechando la situación para poder estar a solas con la chica. Ante esto lo único que consiguió fue que Miroku le explicara donde vivía Kagome.

- Mira, Kouga el problema es que nosotros no podemos acompañar a la señorita Kagome a su casa, pues ella proviene de otra época y el único que puede ir allá es Inuyasha.

Esto lógicamente puso a rabiar al querido lobito, ya que sólo ese detestable perro podía ir con Kagome, dándole mayor oportunidad de estar a solas con ella, así que no le quedaba más remedio que esperar la resolución de ella cuando regresara, talvez se diera cuenta que lo quería a él y no al estúpido híbrido.

Salieron todos con dirección al pozo, y para el asombro de Kouga, Ginta y Hakkaku, Kagome saltó dentro de él luego de haberse despedido de sus amigos.

-Bien, entonces estaré poco más de una semana en mi casa, creo que será suficiente para comprenderlo todo- indicó Kagome. – Será después de la luna nueva, mientras tanto cuídense mucho. Mirando a Inuyasha, le sonrió y le dijo: - Sobre todo tú.

- ¿Cómo, taaanto? -replicó Shippo-. Todo por este tonto- dijo volviendo a ver a Inuyasha.

- Trate de no durar mucho, señorita Kagome -mencionó Miroku-. No sólo por la perla, sino que aquí se le extrañaría mucho.

-Esta bien, lo intentaré- sonrío la interpelada-. Adiós- y desapareció en el pozo-.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: La declaración al Goshimboku sagrado.**

Cuado salía del aposento que guardaba el pozo, encontró a su hermano jugando.

-Ya volviste hermana -dijo Sota-. Pensamos que durarías mucho más.

- Sólo vengo por unos días, pronto tengo que volver allá -dijo Kagome-. Antes tengo que resolver algunas cosas aquí.

Entrando a su casa, saludo a su mamá y su abuelo, luego se dirigió a su habitación y, dejándose caer en su cama, apretó su almohada:

-¡Ahh! Debo descansar un poco, han sido muy pesados los últimos meses. (_Es bueno estar en casa, acostada en mi cama después de tanto dormir al aire libre)_

-Necesito saber más de la historia de este templo, ¿Por qué está en manos de nuestra familia? Así que trataré de revisar la bodega en busca de pistas, pero por hoy sólo descansaré.

Al otro día se dirige a la bodega después del desayuno y empieza a revisar muchos pergaminos viejos, los cuales, al parecer, explicaban la historia de la familia, pero tan complicados que no los entendía, así que separándolos para leerlos después, continua su búsqueda.

-Vaya, qué cosas más extrañas hay aquí… Aunque después de Souunga, puedo encontrar cualquier cosa, será mejor que tenga cuidado y sólo vaya separando las cosas que llaman mi atención para revisarlas después…tal vez con Inuyasha.- decía Kagome, hablando consigo misma.

Pasaron así dos días, durante ellos Kagome buscaba en la bodega durante el día y en las noches, después de cenar se sentaba a los pies del Goshimboku, tratando de pensar como resolver su dilema interior

Durante ese tiempo, al otro lado del pozo un preocupado Inuyasha casi no se había separado del mismo, sin saber que había estado siendo observado por sus amigos, de forma que se habían dado cuenta que él había ido durante las noches a ver a Kagome mientras esta dormía.

Mientras miraba dentro del pozo, deseando que la chica apareciera de pronto, el monje Miroku se le había acercado silenciosamente hasta llegar a su lado.

-Oye, Inuyasha -dijo calmadamente-. ¿Por qué no vas a buscarla de una buena vez?

-¿Queeeé? -se sobresaltó el hanyou- No, ella dijo que le diéramos tiempo.

-Sí, eso es cierto, pero estas dos noches has ido a verla mientras duerme, así que dile la verdad de una vez y asumes los sentimientos que tienes hacia ella.

- Pe- pe- pero…

- Recuerda que es tu indecisión la culpable de que ella no pueda tener el equilibrio de su alma y no pueda regenerar la perla.

- ¡¿Qué dices, Miroku?¡ -saltó Inuyasha, entre sorprendido y enojado.

-Ya basta, tonto- replicó el monje seriamente-. Sabes bien lo que quiero decir, dile que la amas de una vez por todas si lo que buscas es que se quede aquí contigo y no vuelva definitivamente a su época.

Inuyasha no respondió, sólo movió afirmativamente la cabeza y miró en dirección al árbol de Goshimboku, donde ella había estado en su época y donde lo había despertado de su sueño. (_Bien es cierto, es a ella a quien realmente quiero, pero… ¿y Kikyo…? No, no puedo dudar más, sino corro el peligro de perderla… definitivamente)_

Dejando sólo al sorprendido monje se dirigió al gran árbol, allí, igual que ella, pensaría tranquilamente, ya que era el sitio donde se habían conocido. Una vez acomodado en una de las ramas del poderoso árbol, empezó a hablar solo.

-A ver, Inuyasha -dijo para sí mismo-. No es posible que no sea capaz de aceptar lo que sientes y todo lo que han recorrido juntos. Te pones a pensar en Kikyo, pero no tomas en cuenta todo lo que Kagome ha hecho por ti.

Siempre ha estado contigo, casi muere por ti, por tu culpa el infeliz de Naraku casi se queda con ella, te soporta siempre. Además, por ella cambié y muchos me aceptan como soy, e incluso me agradecen la ayuda que les doy. Ahora tengo amigos: Sango, Miroku, Shippou, la anciana Kaede, los habitantes de la villa. Me has defendido hasta de mi hermano y a él lo tratas como si fuera una persona común.

-No sé cómo lo haces, pero sé que te quiero conmigo, ahora y siempre. Si lo que necesitas es que te lo diga, iré ahora mismo a hacerlo.

Cerca del árbol se pueden observar las serpientes caza-almas de Kikyo, la cual finalmente se ha decidido buscar a Inuyasha. Él las observa, pero no se mueve.

- Bien, sólo tengo que decirle la verdad. Y decirle adiós para siempre, ya nunca volveré a pensar en ella y será mejor que no me busque.

Al verla al pie del árbol, salta del mismo, pero se mantiene alejado de ella. Su rostro serio, e incluso duro, denota que no le es agradable la presencia de ella.

-Inuyasha- exclama Kikyo tratando de acercársele, pero al ver la expresión del chico se detiene- hace mucho que no te veía, y me enteré que derrotaron a Naraku.

- Sí, finalmente lo logramos juntos -contestó Inuyasha sin pensar lo que decía-. Nunca le hubiera perdonado que se quisiera quedar con Kagome y la lastimara con eso. Además, hemos estado muy ocupados ya que hay muchos monstruos merodeando la aldea. Al parecer tratan de apoderarse de la perla.

-Yo no he visto casi a ninguno -respondió Kikyo-. Había notado que el chico no había mencionado para nada que Naraku la hubiera matado a ella, sólo le había importado el daño que le había causado a Kagome.

- Como Kagome no está aquí, no sienten la presencia de la perla y han estado más calmados, lo cual nos ha permitido descansar y pensar.

-Entonces ella se fue definitivamente -dijo Kikyo con una sonrisa en su rostro-. Y ¿qué han hecho con la perla?

-¡NOO! -gritó Inuyasha- Solo ha ido a su tiempo. Tenía algo que hacer antes de completar la perla y purificarla, así que cómo puedes imaginar, la tiene con ella. Y te aseguro que ella volverá. Ella prometió estar siempre a mi lado y yo… quiero estar con ella… únicamente con ella.

-Con ella…-dijo Kikyo, quedándose inmóvil-. Así que era lo que suponía, por eso no me habías buscado. Tú cambiaste, decías que me protegerías, pero era a ella a la que protegías. Cuando te ví poco después de que me revivieran e intente llevarte conmigo al otro mundo, reaccionaste a su voz y me dejaste… Desde allí la amabas a ella… ¡Ella te cambió!

- Sí, ella. Es a ella a quien amo -le dijo seriamente Inuyasha-. Perdóname Kikyo, yo no puedo estar sin ella, y entre tú y yo no queda nada.

Dando media vuelta, sin importarle en absoluto que le sucediera a la sacerdotisa, corrió velozmente y se introdujo en el pozo de un salto, sin pensar que aquella era la última noche antes de la luna nueva.

Miroku, Sango y Shippou, que habían estado escondidos observando la escena, sonrieron felices y tranquilos: al fin su amigo había comprendido. Kirara lanzó un maullido de satisfacción, incluso ella comprendía más que Inuyasha lo que él sentía.

- El tonto de Inuyasha al fin comprendió todo -dijo Shippo, dando un suspiro de alivio, ya que él, desde que los conoció, se dio cuenta de lo que sentía el hanyou.

- Sí, así como yo espero que otros también recuerden sus promesas -dijo Sango seriamente, mirando de reojo a Miroku.

Este, al sentir la mirada de la muchacha sonrió nerviosamente, sintiendo como una fría gotita se le asomaba en la frente. Bien sabía a qué se refería la muchacha.

Volviendo a Inuyasha, cuando salió al otro lado del pozo, vió como la figura de Kagome se dirigía, como las otras noches, al árbol sagrado. Así que, calladamente, la siguió y se situó al otro lado del árbol de tal forma que la chica no lo viera.

Al llegar al árbol, colocó una mano suavemente en el tronco y sonriendo dijo:

-En este árbol estabas cuando te conocí. ¡Ahh! Es tan difícil lo que tengo que hacer. ¿CÓMO DECIRLE QUE LO AMO SI ÉL PIENSA EN OTRA? –Dijo con furia y resentimiento- Pero, aquí y ahora puedo decir lo que siento, todo lo que he guardado en mi corazón.- continuo con un tono de voz más tranquilo-. Decírtelo sólo a ti y tratar de tener el valor de hacer lo mismo cuando vuelva.

Sentándose a los pies del árbol sagrado, empieza a hablar de sus sentimientos, diciendo todo aquello que la lastimaba, incluido el hecho de que Inuyasha se pusiera celoso ante Kouga o cualquier otro que se le acercara demasiado, pero ante la sola mención de Kikyo saliera corriendo a buscarla sin importarle sus sentimientos.

-¡Oh, Inuyasha! Eres un tonto, yo sería capaz de morir por ti, no me importa todo lo que he pasado con tal de estar a tu lado, y ¡NO ES POSIBLE QUE NO TE HAYAS DADO CUENTA DE QUE TE AMO!

En su rostro se notaban las lágrimas, lo que hacía que Inuyasha, quien silenciosamente la escuchaba al otro lado del árbol, se sintiera cada vez peor ya que se daba cuenta que su inconstancia había hecho que Kagome sufriera. (_Aún en este momento sufre por mí culpa, pero si a pesar de todo lo que ha dicho no quisiera estar a mi lado, puedo estar a punto de perder lo que más me importa en la vida), _-pensaba el muchacho.

Al otro lado, la chica se había puesto más seria y parecía que pensaba decir lo que le había indicado la gran Midoriko y en la forma que debía hacerlo. Secándose las lagrimas y dando un suspiro continúo con su charla al árbol, desconociendo que la persona a quien se dirigían las palabras se encontraba sentada al otro lado del mismo.

- Bien diré en este momento los sentimientos de mi alma, de la forma en que me lo pidió Midoriko que debo hacerlo. Así veré como decirlo cuando vaya de regreso a la otra época. Tomando aire, y dando otro suspiro, empezó.

-¡Inuyasha, te amo! Eres lo más importante de mi vida y por ti estaría dispuesta a permanecer a tu lado en la otra época. Te quiero como eres, así un hanyou. También te amo los días que estás como humano, a pesar del mal carácter que tienes por sentirte más débil. Y te amo cuando te has convertido en demonio, porque a pesar de ello nunca me has lastimado y he podido estar a tu lado para que volvieras a la normalidad. Ha sido así durante estos dos años, no puedo cambiar lo que siento, ni nadie lo hará.

-¡Nunca sentiré lo mismo por otro chico! –dijo finalmente, dejándose caer al pie del árbol. Era tanto su cansancio físico como espiritual que al rato dormía profundamente.

Inuyasha salió de su escondite, y sin importarle que fuera más allá de la medianoche, la tomó suavemente en sus brazos, con todo cuidado la llevó hasta su cama, quedándose allí hasta cerca del amanecer.

Viéndola dormir supo cuánto la amaba y sabía que el verdadero equilibrio del alma de ella estaría únicamente hasta que él le dijera lo que sentía, pues ella tenía muy claros sus sentimientos y siempre se los había demostrado, el ciego había sido él.

-¡Tonto, soy un tonto!- susurró-. Shippo siempre había tenido razón.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3: La alegría de la luna nueva**_

Cuando Kagome se despertó en la mañana se sorprendió al verse en su cama, pues lo último que recordaba era estar al pie del Goshimboku y posiblemente haberse quedado dormida ahí. Era imposible que su madre o su abuelo, y mucho menos Sota, la hubiesen llevado hasta ahí, así que empezó a recordar lo que a ella le había parecido un sueño:

(_Pero… y si no fue un sueño. Y si efectivamente Inuyasha estuvo aquí y fue él quien me trajo a mi cama en sus brazos y se quedó sentado al lado de mi cama hasta el amanecer mientras yo dormía) _Al pensar así una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro, pero de repente esta cambió por un gesto de suma preocupación y susto.

-Pero si hoy es el primer día de la luna nueva -dijo, sumamente alterada mientras saltaba de su cama y corría escaleras abajo hacia donde oía las voces de su familia.

Al llegar frente a ellos, sin darles explicación alguna comenzó a preguntarles

-¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a Inuyasha? Bueno, ¿A Inuyasha, pero con los cabellos negros y sin sus orejas?

- Pero hija, qué cosas dices- dijo riendo su madre- ¿Cómo va a cambiar así tu amigo?

-Yo solo oí unos ruidos cuando ya había amanecido, pero creí que eras tú que salías temprano hacia la bodega- dijo Sota, sorprendido por lo nerviosa que se veía su hermana.

Sólo el abuelo permanecía callado y pensativo (_Así que como un humano de cabellos negros, pero será posible…_) – Oye hija, ¿puedes explicarte mejor?

Pero ya Kagome no lo escuchaba pues se dirigía a toda prisa al recinto que guardaba el pozo, abriendo la puerta de éste apresuradamente. Al acercarse al inicio de las gradas se quedo inmóvil al ver una figura recostada al pozo.

Allí se encontraba Inuyasha, su negra cabellera tapaba su rostro y no se movía. El corazón de Kagome empezó a latir apresuradamente mientras bajaba las gradas corriendo. Al llegar a su lado lo abrazó, asustada. (¿Y s_i le pasó algo al intentar pasar el pozo…? Contéstame por favor, abre tus ojos.)_

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Tienes algo? Contéstame, abre los ojos y mírame.

Un sorprendido Inuyasha abrió los ojos, y al ver el rostro preocupado de Kagome le hizo sentirse feliz. Ella empezó a revisarle su cabeza y cuerpo en busca de alguna herida, tratando de averiguar si realmente estaba bien.

-Tranquila Kagome –le dijo Inuyasha sonriéndole tranquilamente-. No tengo nada. Al quedarme hasta el amanecer ya era humano cuando intenté pasar el pozo. Como no lo logré, me quedé aquí pensado que podría hacer y al parecer me quedé dormido.

Esta, al oír la explicación del hanyou quedó más tranquila, y tomándolo de la mano se dirigieron a la casa. Al salir se encontraron con su familia, que se quedó muy sorprendida al ver al muchacho, a pesar de reconocerlo gracias a su traje y al collar que siempre portaba.

-Entonces eres Inuyasha, pero nunca te habíamos visto así -inquirió Sota, mientras observaba al joven-. Bueno, no importa, igual sigues siendo el novio de mi hermana.

Esta vez ninguno de los dos respondió nada, Kagome porque temía que Inuyasha hubiese escuchado su confesión nocturna al árbol, e InuYasha porque lo único que necesitaba en ese momento era sentir la mano de Kagome en la suya.

-Bueno, entonces me parece que debemos desayunar, luego iré a conseguir algo de ropa para él, no pensará quedarse como humano con su mismo traje, así podrán salir más tranquilamente a pasear -dijo la señora Higurashi sonriendo como si todo fuera lo más normal.

Mientras desayunaban, Kagome les explicó que la luna nueva hacía que Inuyasha perdiese su parte de demonio y quedara como humano, que nunca lo habían visto así antes porque al no saber si podía o no pasar por el pozo no habían intentado traspasarlo de esa forma. Aunque ya estaba claro que no se podía, así que InuYasha se quedaría siete días con ellos.

-Así me ayudarás a revisar la bodega de las cosas antiguas. Hay muchos pergaminos que quisiera que vieras y algunas cajas selladas con pergaminos sagrados muy antiguos -le dijo Kagome sonriendo a Inuyasha-. Aunque también podríamos salir de compras o ir al cine.

-Esta bien, lo que tú quieras -le contestó. Estaba feliz de que ella lo tratara tan cariñosamente, se notaba que se alegraba de verlo allí. (_Ahora sólo tengo que buscar el momento preciso para decirle que la amo, pero mientras, disfrutaré de su compañía. Aquí no corro peligro de que me vean o me ataque algún monstruo. Soy tan normal como cualquiera que viva aquí.)_

Después de que hablaran un rato sobre sus amigos, preguntándose Kagome si el monje Miroku aún no había recordado su promesa a Sango, a lo que Inuyasha le contestó que aparentemente todavía no, por lo que la muchacha estaba bastante molesta con él.

Cuando su madre volvió de compras, Kagome se divirtió escuchando a Inuyasha, que ayudado por su hermano, trataba de vestirse con ropas de la época actual. Después de un largo rato de gritos y forcejeos, Sota salió de su habitación, venía despeinado y agotado por el esfuerzo, pero sonreía por haber logrado su cometido.

-Bueno, al fin lo logre –dijo dirigiéndose a su hermana-. Espero que te guste el resultado, si es que logras que salga de ahí –dijo señalando por encima de su hombro-.

Kagome se acercó a la puerta y la empujó suavemente. Dentro encontró a un incómodo Inuyasha sentado sobre la cama. Mientras se halaba las mangas de una camisa negra renegaba por la ropa que le habían puesto: esa camisa, un jeans, medias y tennis y como complemento su collar de costumbre.

-Esto es muy incómodo. Además, Sota dice que debe guardar a Colmillo, porque no va con esto. ¡PERO NO ME PUEDO QUITAR ESTE ESTÚPIDO COLLAR!

Silenciosamente Kagome había caminado hasta colocarse al frente del muchacho y mirándolo atentamente le dijo sonriendo:

-Te ves muy bien, Inuyasha.- Sus ojos reflejaban el agrado que tenía de tenerlo ahí y de lo bien que se veía vestido con ropas modernas.

Inmediatamente la expresión de incomodidad desapareció del rostro del muchacho, para ser reemplazada por una faz sonrojada y algo sorprendida por el comentario que acababa de oír.

-Gr-gr-gracias…

-Ven conmigo, hay que empezar a revisar la bodega desde temprano. Te sorprenderías de lo que puedes encontrar allí.

-¿No hay más Souungas por ahí escondidas?

-Espero que no, pero nunca se sabe. Además, tú estarás ahí. -Tomándolo de la mano, lo que hizo que Inuyasha se sonrojara aún más, se dirigieron a la bodega.

Una vez ahí se entretuvieron el resto del día en revisar estantes y cajas, descubriendo más pergaminos antiguos. Algunos estaban escritos en tal forma que Inuyasha soltó a reír.

-Ja, ja, ja. Esto parece escrito por el mismo Miroku, hasta me parece estarlo oyendo hablar. Míralos – dijo mostrándoselos.

-Es verdad, y me parece que cuenta una parte de la historia de la lucha contra Naraku. Mira, aquí menciona a un gran guerrero con una espada extraordinaria. ¡Vaya, me parece que hablan de ti.

-¿Tú crees…que se refiere a mí?

-Sí, pero tenemos que encontrar los demás para completar la historia. Continuemos buscando.

Mientras ellos continuaban sus pesquisas, el abuelo los observaba pensativo.

(_Creo que sé lo que buscan, pero es mejor que lo encuentren ellos solos. Antes dudaba de que fuera ese hanyou al que se refieren las historias, pero ahora… Con ese cabello negro no queda duda. Definitivamente, es el destino quien lo decide todo)_

Dando media vuelta los deja solos, y se va a la casa contento con lo que ha descubierto (_Bueno, pero espero que reaccionen pronto, están en los límites de la edad que indica la historia)_.

Así transcurren los siete días de la luna nueva, durante los cuales encuentran muchas cosas interesantes y disfrutan de la compañía uno del otro. Kagome lleva a Inuyasha de compras antes de partir nuevamente, comprando todo aquello que prefieren sus compañeros y su querido hanyou. También lo lleva al cine y al parque de diversiones, lugares que ponen un poco nervioso al muchacho, diciendo que prefiere luchar con monstruos que subirse en aquellas máquinas tan extrañas.

También lo ponía nervioso estar tanto tiempo a solas con ella. No había tenido el valor de decirle lo que sentía a Kagome. El último día de luna nueva se encontraba sentado al pie del Goshimboku pensando como reaccionaría la chica si él se atrevía esa noche a confesarle su amor, cuando Kagome se sentó a su lado.

-No te sentí venir –le dijo volviéndose a mirarla.

-Cierto, estabas muy concentrado –le contestó ella sonriendo-. ¿Sabes, hay algo que quería preguntarte?

-Dime, ¿qué quieres saber? –le respondió. Aunque internamente suponía a que se refería. (_¿Querrás saber si te escuche aquella noche?)_.

-La noche que llegaste y me llevaste a mi cuarto, ¿Tú escuchaste lo que dije ante este árbol, dime?

Inuyasha bajo su cabeza, le daba vergüenza admitir que había oído todo, y sabía todos sus sentimientos, pero sabía que sí mentía ella también se enojaría, así que prefirió decir la verdad.

-Sí, te ví cuando venías hacia acá y me escondí al otro lado del árbol. Entonces escuche todo lo que dijiste.

El rostro de Kagome se puso rojo de la vergüenza. (_Él ya sabía todo lo que ella sentía, por eso se habría comportado con ella así mientras era humano y estaban en su época. Al volver sería el mismo Inuyasha de siempre, aunque ella tuviera que decir que lo amaba ante los demás en la época Sengoku)_

-Sé que yo tengo la culpa de todo lo que has sufrido. ¡Perdóname, Kagome! –Dijo Inuyasha bajando su cabeza- Siempre han tenido razón, he sido un tonto. Iba detrás de un espejismo, Kikyo nunca me quiso realmente, aunque ella dijera lo contrario, eso lo he entendido al estar contigo estos días. Sólo quiso usarme para dejar de lado su vida de sacerdotisa, ella nunca buscó que yo tuviera amigos, ni que las personas me aceptaran por lo que era, y después quería que permaneciera a su lado en el supuesto que ella murió por mí, pero no…, no fue así; ella murió odiándome y es lo que realmente permanece en ese cuerpo de barro.

-Inu-Inuyasha, pero tú…

-Déjame terminar Kagome, por favor –la interrumpió Inuyasha-. De todo eso me he ido dando cuenta, como también me he dado cuenta de todo lo que tú, Kagome, has hecho por mí en estos dos años que llevamos juntos. Después de que regresaste para equilibrar tu alma, me di cuenta de cuánto te necesitaba; pues las dos noches anteriores a la luna nueva vine a verte mientras dormías.

-¡Inuyasha…!

-Por Kikyo ya no debes preocuparte, ya conoce mis sentimientos y le dije que nunca más volvería a buscarla, ni verla. Le dije que yo…yo sólo…yo sólo quiero estar contigo, Kagome –dijo finalmente levantando la vista y mirando a una azorada Kagome que no sabía que decir.

Tomando la mano de Kagome, se puso de pie ayudándola a que ella hiciera lo mismo. Allí, al pie del árbol en el que antiguamente había sido sellado, le diría que la amaba y que quería que permaneciera con él en la época Sengoku. Mientras, Kagome no sabía ni que pensar de todo lo dicho por Inuyasha (_De verdad ya no volvería nunca más a ver a Kikyo, lo había dicho tan seriamente que resultaba imposible no creerle. Ella quería creer que así era, así como el hecho que sólo quisiera estar con ella. Era verdad todo eso o simplemente era un sueño)_

Inuyasha la miraba fijamente a los ojos, acercándose a ella la abrazó y, alejando un poco su cabeza, lo que obligaba a la chica a elevar la suya para verle el rostro, le dijo:

-Te amo, Kagome. He sido un tonto en durar tanto tiempo en aceptar lo que siento por ti,

pero no quiero perderte.

Esas fueron palabras mágicas en los oídos de la chica, ya que eran las que más deseaba escuchar del hanyou, ahora sí su alma estaba en equilibrio pues su gran amor era correspondido.

-Yo también te amo, Inuyasha –le respondió ella. Y acercándose uno al otro se dieron un beso, uno que ninguno de los dos negaría como que se dieron el del palacio de Kaguya cuando ella lo beso mientras estaba convertido en demonio e hizo que volviera a la normalidad y el le devolvió el beso, porque era aún más fuerte el sentimiento que los unía actualmente.

Alejado de ahí, el abuelo de Kagome sonreía ante la escena, luego dándose vuelta se dirigió a la casa diciendo:

-Entonces sí era él, los pergaminos que no explican las cosas correctamente no son muy útiles para comprender el destino de las personas. ¿Quién sería el monje que los escribió, por qué debió hacerlo en forma más clara?... ¡Ja!

Al pie del árbol una feliz pareja conversaba de lo que ocurriría cuando sus amigos se enteraran de todo e Inuyasha no pudo reprimir una expresión que hizo sonreír a Kagome:

-¡Ja! Lo siento mucho por el lobo rabioso. Tendrá que contentarse sólo con tu amistad.

-Inuyasha, no seas tan malo con el pobre de Kouga.

Pasadas unas horas volvieron a la casa, al otro día partirían después del desayuno pues estaban seguros que sus amigos los esperarían a tales horas, porque era más seguro el regreso de Kagome y la perla en la mañana que en la noche. Tendrían un gran trabajo con la reparación de la perla y luego el seguirla custodiando hasta que se le pidiera un deseo y desapareciera definitivamente.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 4: El regreso**_

A la hora del desayuno, eran observados por los integrantes de la familia de Kagome, que trataban de identificar algún cambio en su comportamiento, aunque ni se habían asombrado que Inuyasha tuviera nuevamente su cabellera plateada y las orejas de perro.

-Bien, la ropa que usaste estos días la guardaré para otra ocasión que vengas- dijo la señora Higurashi tranquilamente.

-Seguro mamá. Todavía hay muchas cosas que están selladas con pergaminos muy antiguos que será mejor no tocar hasta que traigamos otros de repuesto –comentó Kagome felizmente-.

-Posiblemente del mismo monje –murmuró el abuelo para sí-. Deberían de llevarse algunos de los pergaminos que encontraron para que se los traduzcan allá, pero deben estar muy seguros que podrán volver una vez que la perla desaparezca.

-¿A qué te refieres abuelo? –preguntó Kagome, ya que su abuelo nunca se había referido a nada de la historia del templo, pero al parecer sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

-Tal vez usando un fragmento de la perla original que Kagome haya purificado; así habrá razón para que este templo se haya dedicado a la Shikon no Tama –siguió el abuelo-.Tú tienes que saberlo, recuerda bien lo que has contado respecto a la restauración de la perla que cuelga de tu cuello, a la cual le faltan varios fragmentos que no quieres tocar. Tal vez deberías poner más atención al sueño que dices haber tenido y lo que pueden pedirle a la perla.

-Creo entender a qué se refiere -dijo Inuyasha-. Pero habría que ver si funciona.

Sin conversar más del asunto, se dirigieron con todos sus paquetes al pozo, y después de despedirse saltaron dentro de él.

Como habiendo leído los pensamientos de sus amigos: Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, la anciana Kaede, Kouga y los demás, se dirigieron al pozo en la mañana. Cada uno iba ensimismado en sus propios pensamientos, pero a todos los carcomía la misma duda: ¿Qué habría pasado durante los días de luna nueva que Inuyasha había permanecido al lado de Kagome en su época?

Lógicamente, el que más nervios y molestias mostraba era Kouga, cosa que sus fieles camaradas no ayudaban a calmar con sus comentarios. La sorpresa que se iba a llevar cuando viera salir a la pareja del pozo desvanecería todas sus esperanzas con respecto a la chica.

-¡Qué inoportuno fue ese perro rabioso al irse tras Kagome! -refunfuñaba- ¿Cómo es posible que sólo él pueda atravesar ese pozo? ¡Eso me dejó en franca desventaja ante ella! ¡Como lo detesto!

-Pero Kouga, no seas malagradecido –le recordó Ginta-. Recuerda que estamos vivos gracias a él.

-Sí, y no sólo de la última pelea –agregó Hakkaku- sino también en el monte Hakurei y cuando arriesgándose en su aspecto humano te defendió de Kagura, y…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase porque el enfurecido lobo les propinó un par de golpes que les hicieron aparecer sendos chichones en sus cabezas.

-Está bien, Kouga -dijeron ambos-; pero no te desquites con nosotros que la señora Kagome no te quiera a ti.

En ese momento vieron aparecer a Inuyasha acarreando varios paquetes y bolsas inmensas. Parecía que Kagome no tenía intenciones de volver en mucho tiempo a su época. Una vez que los puso en el suelo, saludo con una mano a sus amigos y se volvió para ayudar a Kagome a salir del pozo, colocándola en el suelo pero sin dejar de abrazarla, lo que hizo que sus rostros se tiñeran de rojo ante las expresiones que se veían en las caras de sus camaradas.

-¡Viva! -fue la más viva expresión de felicidad de un pequeño zorrito- Al fin el tonto, ay perdón, Inuyasha se decidió -y corrió hacia donde se encontraba la pareja para abrazar a su más querida amiga-. Kagome, que bueno que ya estés de regreso.

-Vaya, al parecer seguiste mi consejo, Inuyasha- dijo Miroku. Sabía que consecuencias le podía traer a él la nueva situación de sus amigos (_Vaya ahora no tendré razones para demorar más tiempo el cumplimiento de mi promesa a Sango. Ahora sí, Miroku, tendrás que aprender a comportarte)_.

-Felicidades -les dijo Sango con una sonrisa. La mirada que le dirigió a Kagome hizo que no fuera necesario decir nada más.

Kaede, Kohaku y Kirara se mostraban muy felices. Pero la cara más sorprendida era la de Kouga, pues mirar hacia el pozo y ver aquel abrazo que unía a Inuyasha con la mujer que él quería, lo había dejado boquiabierto y sin poder articular palabra. Ni siquiera podía pensar correctamente: _(No, no. Es mentira. Sólo la esta ayudando, pronto ella se soltará. 'Pero que dices, Kouga, tus ojos no te engañan, deja de pensar estupideces.' Lo único que me faltaría es que este par de tontos empiecen a hablarme. Es mejor que disimule y sólo ayude a protegerla hasta llegar a la aldea, talvez allí expliquen algo…)_

Pero Ginta y Hakkaku no pensaban hablarle, tenían suficiente con ver su cara para saber que no debían arriesgarse a decir nada, así que solo se limitaron a saludar a Kagome y preguntar si necesitaban ayuda con los paquetes que traían, cuestión que les agradeció internamente Inuyasha porque así podría llevar a Kagome tranquilamente de la mano sin preocuparse mucho de los mismos.

-Bueno, creo que es más seguro que nos dirijamos a la aldea -sentenció la anciana Kaede.

-Sí, además traje algunos pergaminos que estaban guardados en el templo de mi familia, necesitamos que alguien nos traduzca lo que quiso decir -le contestó Kagome-.

-Es cierto -afirmó Inuyasha-. Si suponemos correctamente quién los escribió.

Luego de recoger los paquetes y repartirlos entre el grupo, se pusieron en camino. Shippo y Kohaku iban montados sobre Kirara, mientras se entretenían saboreando unas enormes paletas (regalo de Kagome), detrás iban Miroku, Sango y Kaede, cargados de paquetes y comentando lo sucedido.

Iban seguidos por una pareja ajena a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor, hablando entre ellos muy bajo y sin dejar de mirarse. Detrás iba el grupo de hombres lobo, comandados por un martirizado Kouga ante la escena que iba observando, mientras Ginta y Hakkaku cargaban el resto de bultos.

De lejos eran observados por una sacerdotisa que veía el final de sus deseos de ser normal aparecer ante sus ojos.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5: La explicación de los pergaminos**_

Una vez llegados a la casa de Kaede, primeramente procedieron a explicar porqué Inuyasha no había vuelto:

-Cuando me fui no me di cuenta que era la última noche antes del inicio de la luna nueva, al amanecer había perdido mis poderes y no pude traspasar el pozo, así que tuve que quedarme allá.

-Lo que tú querías, no disimules –susurró Miroku-. No te diste cuenta de eso porque no podías pensar en otra cosa más que en la señorita Kagome.

-Entonces aprovechamos esos días para buscar datos de las razones por las que mi familia tiene este templo bajo su propiedad desde hace muchas generaciones. Encontramos muchos pergaminos, algunos de los cuales trajimos con nosotros, y cajas selladas con pergaminos sagrados muy antiguos -dijo Kagome.

-Me encantaría ver esos pergaminos –interrumpió el monje-. Debe ser muy interesante saber lo que cuentan.

Esto recibió una afirmación de Kaede, ya que ella también tenía muchas dudas. Sería interesante saber el porqué el templo estaba en manos de la familia de Kagome, y sobre todo cómo Inuyasha permaneció dormido durante 50 años para despertar con sólo la presencia de la chica y el que pudiera traspasar el pozo de una época a otra.

-Como ya habíamos encontrado una de las espadas del padre de Inuyasha en ese lugar -continúo Kagome- preferimos no abrir las cajas hasta llevar nuevos pergaminos para poder sellarlos rápidamente si contienen algo peligroso.

-Muy bien, entonces será mejor que revisemos esos pergaminos -dijo Sango-. Podremos tener un poco de tranquilidad ya que su Excelencia y la señora Kaede han colocado una serie de pergaminos sagrados que impedirán el ingreso de cualquier monstruo o demonio; bueno, excepto Kouga y sus compañeros, que están haciendo guardia afuera.

-Creo que Kouga se fue porque no quiere ver a Inuyasha y Kagome tan juntitos- dijo Shippo levantado la vista del juego, regalo de Kagome, que le estaba enseñando a Kohaku.

-Oigan, ¿y no han vuelto a saber de Sesshoumaru, Rin y Jaken? Ya han pasado casi dos meses desde que vencimos a Naraku y no hemos visto a ninguno de ellos -quiso saber Inuyasha, para cambiar el tema de Shippo. No es que quisiera mucho ahora a su hermano, pero sabía que Rin quería mucho al hermano de Sango-.

-No, no han vuelto por aquí -dijo el chico quedamente. Y siguió escuchando las explicaciones de Shippo. A pesar de que recordaba un poco de su vida, todavía no se comportaba normalmente.

-Bien, aquí los tienes Miroku -dijo Kagome, poniendo en las manos del monje una gran cantidad de pergaminos que acababa de sacar de su gran mochila.

-¡Vaya, esta es mi caligrafía! –dijo Miroku sorprendido.

-¡Ja, ya lo decía yo! –Replicó Inuyasha-. Sólo tú podrías haber escrito tan complicadamente para que nadie entendiera nada.

-Pero si está muy claro -contestó Miroku, un poco ofendido por esa expresión del hanyou que era confirmada por la mirada confundida de Kagome-. ¿O acaso escribí muy complicada la historia de nuestra lucha contra Naraku y como ustedes se quedaron aquí?

Pero esa parte no está en estos que trajeron, así que no puedo decirles cómo lo hicieron –se entristeció Miroku después de revisarlos brevemente y ver el contenido que tenían-. Sólo dice que viajaban a tu época de vez en cuando, pero tampoco dice cómo.

-¡Oh, Excelencia! -dijo una molesta Sango- ¿Cómo es posible que haya escrito todo tan complicado? Si lo hubiera escrito sin darle tantos rodeos, ellos hubieran podido leer todos los pergaminos en la otra época. ¡Mire! –Dijo, mostrándole una parte del pergamino- Ni siquiera describe bien a Inuyasha, ni explica que le sucedía en luna nueva. ¿¡Cómo alguien iba a entender que se referían a él? –le indicaba mientras señalaba a Inuyasha.

-Vaya, por eso mi abuelo decía que esos pergaminos nunca explicaron nada, que el monje que los escribió era muy complicado –le dijo Kagome a Miroku-. Entonces los pergaminos sagrados también deben ser tuyos.

Así pasaron el día revisando todos aquellos documentos "antiguos", aunque Miroku no había escrito ninguno todavía. Ahí describían la llegada de Kagome y como el sellado hanyou despertó; su larga lucha por recuperar la perla y como vencieron a Naraku finalmente entre Inuyasha, Kagome e increíblemente Sesshoumaru, mientras Sango, Miroku, Kouga y Kirara se deshacían de los monstruos que les enviaba Naraku. Shippo, Ginta y Hakkaku protegían a Lin y Kohaku junto a Jaken y Ah-Un.

Kagura no intervino porque ellos le habían dado la vasija en que el demonio guardaba su corazón, así que observó tranquilamente como luchaban contra él y los otros. Su única ayuda fue el golpear a Kohaku para que se desmayara y acercarlo a los demás. De esa forma Kagome había purificado el fragmento que hacía posible que Naraku manejara al chico.

Después hablaban de cómo habían regresado a la aldea y vivido ahí, pero no había nada de la historia sobre la purificación de la perla y qué se les concedió para su desaparición, historia que posiblemente estaba en los muchos pergaminos que dejaron en la casa de Kagome.

-Oye, Kagome, ¿tú nunca habías leído estos pergaminos? -le preguntó Kaede horas más tarde mientras comían. La lectura de los mismos había resuelto muchas de sus dudas y se preguntaba si Kagome sabía algo de lo que decía en ellos.

-No, porque nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerme cargo del templo -contesto la chica-. Debí haber empezado al cumplir los 15 años, pero fue ese día cuando me trajeron aquí y ya después no tuve tiempo.

-Entonces, a pesar de toda la historia que falta, creo poder explicarles por qué sucedió todo en ese momento, y el por qué Inuyasha permaneció 50 años sellado, aunque debió haber muerto. Él sólo estaba dormido por el poder de la flecha de mi hermana, por eso fue que Inuyasha nunca tuvo cambio alguno y permaneció como un joven de 17 años. El destino debía cumplirse, y siento decirlo pero no era mi hermana la llamada a humanizar a Inuyasha, porque en ella no se encontraban las cuatro almas y el poder espiritual necesario para purificar la perla sin tener la necesidad de tocarla, ni hacer ningún ritual. Kagome la purificó con sólo haber salido de la esfera de poder de Naraku, aún antes de llegar a su mano. Por eso despertó a Inuyasha con sólo acercarse a él, y logró con ternura, tenacidad y en ocasiones por mandato, que él se aceptara a sí mismo y conociera la amistad, compasión, compañerismo, el valor de defender a otros y, sobre todo, el verdadero amor.

-¿Díganme sí me equivoco en esto último? –cortó de pronto su relato para interpelar a Kagome e InuYasha, los cuales se encontraban sentados muuuuy juntitos, tomados de la mano.

Los interpelados se volvieron a ver entre sí, sonriendo y sonrojados, para luego volver a ver a sus amigos que mirándoles esperaban una respuesta que les sacara de sus dudas, así que procedieron a dar una muy breve respuesta para el gusto de Miroku y más que suficiente para la observadora Sango.

-Buenooooo…eeh…este... ¿Cómo empiezo? –trató de explicar Kagome. Pero volviéndose rápidamente dijo- ¡Cuéntales tú, Inuyasha!

-Ah!... ¿Yo? –Repuso Inuyasha- Bueno, no fue muy sencillo darme cuenta, pero al final comprendí que amo a Kagome -y procedió a contar lo que nosotros ya sabemos. Claro que la mente pervertida de Miroku pensaba que había algo que no habían contado, así que pensó preguntarle más tarde al hanyou, cuando estuvieran a solas.

-Ahora estamos muy felices los dos y continuaremos juntos –finalizó Kagome, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha.

-Bien, entonces yo tenía razón –continuo Kaede-. El destino de ustedes era estar juntos, aunque pertenecieran a distintas épocas, porque se complementan como las almas de la perla. Es desde aquí que este templo quedará bajo la jurisdicción de la familia Higurashi, y serán los hijos de ustedes los que se encargaran del templo de aquí en adelante.

Esta última observación hizo que los dos jóvenes dijeran a la vez- ¡NUESTROS ¿QUÉ!

-Sí, oyeron bien, sus hijos –sentenció Miroku, mirándolos con una picara sonrisa. Pero esta pronto se cambio por una risa nerviosa mientras miraba a Sango, pues Kaede se volvió hacia ellos y les dijo:

- Y serán sus hijos los que lleven registro de los sucesos del templo.

Al fondo se escucho la voz de Shippo diciendo:

-Entonces los hijos de Kagome e Inuyasha tendrán orejitas de perro.

Tales comentarios hicieron que todos se quedaran callados, así que cuando llegaron Kouga y sus compañeros los encontraron a todos en un incómodo silencio.

-¡Oigan! ¿Les pasa algo? –preguntó el lobo mirando a su alrededor y viendo como ambas parejas estaban sonrojadas y sin mirarse entre sí. (_Vaya, talvez ya se enojaron, no duró mucho la pareja… _-a lo que una vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza respondió-_ 'No te hagas ilusiones, son los cuatro los que están sonrojados')_

-Es que la señora Kaede les dijo que serían sus hijos los encargados del templo y de llevar escritos de la historia –dijo Shippo como si esto hubiera sido lo más normal del mundo.

-¡¿Queeeé! –reclamó el lobo. Eso era lo último que le faltaba para sepultar sus ilusiones, semejante afirmación de la anciana sacerdotisa.

-No te asustes, Kouga –dijo entonces Kagome, sin soltar la mano de Inuyasha- falta mucho para eso.

Miroku, que para disimular había tomado al azar otro de los pergaminos que no había leído sonrió mirándolos, lo que puso en aviso a Sango que se le acercó para averiguar que significaba esa mirada del monje.

-¿Qué sucede, Excelencia? –le dijo al oído, para que los demás no la escucharan.

-No creo que falte mucho para eso, mira –le contestó, y le pasó el pergamino que había estado leyendo-. Esta fechado dentro de un año.

-¡Dios mío! Habla de un bebé de ellos –dijo sorprendida mientras los miraba sin poder bajar el tono de su voz -. ¡DENTRO DE SÓLO UN AÑO!

-¿QUÉ DICES, SANGO? -preguntó un asustado Inuyasha. Eso ya era demasiado increíble para él, hasta el momento se había contentado con saber que Kagome no lo abandonaría pero… ¡Un bebé!

-Yo no lo digo –se defendió la muchacha-. Está aquí escrito.

Esto hizo que Kagome e Inuyasha se lanzaran hacia la chica para tomar el papel, porque de todo lo que habían revisado no decía nada de eso, ellos sólo leyeron sobre la batalla contra Naraku. ¿Cómo se les había escapado semejante acontecimiento?

-Bien, otra vez tengo la razón –dijo solemnemente Kaede. Mientras decía esto sonreía al ver la cara de asustados que tenía la pareja y, expresando lo que en ese momento pensaba, les dijo-. Entonces, tan pronto purifiquen la perla y decidan que hacer con ella, será mejor realizar una solemne ceremonia, que con la ayuda de otro monje puede ser doble.

Con lo cual al ver la cara de asustado del terrible monje, todos soltaron a reír, dejando al pobre tan azorado y con únicamente una solución para acallar las risas de sus amigos.

-Bueno –dijo éste resignadamente-, Sango, ¿te quieres casar conmigo? (_Bien Miroku, compórtate de ahora en adelante, o Sango te va a matar a cachetadas o con los golpes de su Hiraitkotsu)_

Sí, claro Miroku –le contestó llamándole por vez primera por su nombre-. Ya era hora que honrara sus promesas –finalizó, sonriendo.

-Bien ya nada tiene remedio –sentenció Kouga-. La señorita Kagome se casará con la bestia. ¡Uhh,…y esos pergaminos no dicen nada sobre mí y los míos –comentó tratando de cambiar de tema. Ahora tendría que soportar los preparativos de una boda y posiblemente asistir a ella, no le quedaría más remedio, que le iba a hacer, era su triste realidad.

-No sé, Kouga -le dijo Miroku, todavía un poco confundido-. No he terminado todavía de leer estos que trajeron, y creo que dejaron otros en la casa de la señorita Kagome. Por ahora necesito salir a tomar un poco de aire -Y volviéndose hacia el hanyou, que estaba demasiado embebido mirando a Kagome, para prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor-. Oye, Inuyasha ¿me acompañas a caminar un poco antes de dormir? Deberíamos dar una última inspección.

-¡Está bien, Miroku, voy contigo! –contestó de mala gana. Y dándole un beso a Kagome; para martirio del lobo, se levantó y salió con el monje.

Claro esas muestras de cariño de Inuyasha eran tan desacostumbradas que dejaron turbada a la muchacha, así que con una tímida sonrisa les sirvió comida a Ginta y Hakkaku y por último a Kouga. (_Eso fue pura maldad de Inuyasha, sólo para molestar a Kouga, mejor no le digo nada y me voy a conversar con Kaede. Mañana hay que completar la perla)_ Cuestión que realizó inmediatamente, dándole la espalda al grupo.

Mientras, afuera, Miroku trataba de averiguar qué había pasado "realmente" entre sus amigos. Para él siete días juntos era mucho tiempo.

-Dime, Inuyasha –preguntó Miroku- ¿Qué pasó realmente entre la señorita Kagome y tú?

-¡Miroku! ¿Qué estás pensando, pervertido? -le miró con cara de querer matarlo- Ya dije que fue hasta la última noche que le confesé que la amaba y-so-lo-le-di-un-be-so. ¡Entiendes!

-Bueno, dos con el que le diste antes de salir ¿No? -inquirió nuevamente- Porque del anterior te hiciste el desentendido, ¿Eh?

-Ya basta, Miroku -le contestó impaciente-. Será mejor que volvamos, ya es tarde y creo que mañana tendremos un duro día.

Horas después todos dormían tranquilamente, cada uno soñando con lo que su corazón más deseaba, pero en ocasiones imposible de realizar.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capitulo 6: La purificación de la Shikon no Tama._**

Bien de mañana al otro día, todos estaban listos para seguir las indicaciones de Kagome y Kaede. Ese día procederían a completar la perla que colgaba del cuello de la chica.

-Me parece que lo primero que deben hacer es purificar su cuerpo, así que todos a darse un baño. Yo los acompañaré para proteger a las muchachas con un campo espiritual mientras ustedes están en el agua- les indicó Kaede.

-Tiene mucha razón. Después de haber pasado todo el día de ayer entre papeles, y encerrados en la cabaña, es mejor limpiar el cuerpo para el trabajo que tenemos que hacer –afirmó Kagome.

- Sí, pero ojalá el campo protector impidiera miradas maliciosas –le dijo Sango a Kagome señalando hacia donde se encontraba Miroku, cuya risueña faz no presagiaba buenas intenciones.

Una vez en el río entraron los chicos primeramente al agua, mientras Kaede protegía a las muchachas, cuando ellos hubieron salido, la anciana los envío a vigilar un poco de lejos de la orilla del río, para eso Inuyasha y los lobos tenían buen olfato y oído, por si pasaba algo malo pudieran llegar rápidamente.

Habiendo finalizado su baño y mientras estaban vistiéndose, una triste figura se le acercó a Kaede.

-Hermana, ¿qué haces tú aquí? –le preguntó la anciana sorprendida.

-Vine a solicitar tu ayuda. Quiero recuperar lo que es mío, y sólo tú puedes ayudarme Kaede –le respondió Kikyo-. Pídele a la perla que me vuelva a la vida.

-No sé a qué clase de ayuda te refieres. Ni qué consideras que era tuyo y te lo han quitado. Porque si te refieres a Inuyasha, creo que estás equivocada. Él nunca fue tuyo puesto que cuando tuviste la oportunidad de sacar a relucir su corazón humano no lo hiciste, no por no querer sino por estar preocupada en tratar de deshacerte de tus responsabilidades como sacerdotisa y cuidadora de la perla. Únicamente lo querías para que, al convertirse en humano, la perla dejara de existir y pudieras vivir como una persona normal, eso implicaba que en tu interior no se encontraban ni el valor, ni la amistad y mucho menos el amor. Lo tuyo era simple responsabilidad.

Mirando fijamente a la miko de barro y huesos, continúo:

- Si se hiciera lo que pides, Kagome moriría, puesto que sus almas tendrían que regresar a ti, y eso no sería algo que purificara a la perla sino que la contaminaría, por lo cual el trabajo que ha tenido ella habrá sido en vano. Todo volvería a ser como antes con toda clase de alimañas tras de la misma. Pero no todas las almas regresarían a ti, estas han evolucionado y no podrían ingresar a tu cuerpo, por lo cual no tendrías ningún cambio e Inuyasha no vería en ti a su amor real, y hasta creo que te odiaría por deshacerte de Kagome.

En ese momento llegaron a su lado Sango y Kagome, lo cual suscita que en la antigua miko surja todo el odio y resentimiento que le tiene a aquella joven proveniente de un mundo diferente al de ella. Mirándola fijamente, coloca una flecha en su arco y lo levanta lista para disparar contra la chica. Sus ojos relampagueaban de odio hacia Kagome.

- Pe-pero, ¿Qué haces, Kikyo? –le pregunta confundida la anciana.

-Me desharé de ella, así Inuyasha sufrirá tanto como yo, y esa perla quedará maldita por toda la eternidad –contesta con una fría voz.

Kagome y Sango no podían defenderse, pues sus armas están lejos de su alcance. El corazón de Kagome late sumamente rápido y a su mente sólo acude un nombre.

-**¡INUYASHAAAA!** –gritó Kagome con todas sus fuerzas, sin creer que el joven pudiera llegar a tiempo.

En ese momento un furioso Inuyasha se interpuso entre la flecha y ella. Había detectado; proveniente del río; el olor a barro y huesos que identificaba a la miko y un extraño presentimiento lo hizo correr hacia allí.

-**PERO ¿QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO, KIKYO?** –le gritó mirándola con furia y protegiendo a Kagome con su cuerpo, mientras la chica se agarraba fuertemente del hakama del muchacho.-Ni se te ocurra tocarla, me entiendes.

-No quiero hacerte daño -continúo, preparando sus Garras de Acero-, pero si me obligas no tendré más remedio que hacerlo y mandarte al otro mundo. Es mejor que te alejes de nosotros si quieres continuar con lo que se supone es tu vida.

-Esta bien, Inuyasha, los dejaré…por ahora –dijo con una voz que demostraba todo el odio que les tenía-. Pero les aseguro que nunca serán felices. Dando media vuelta se alejó del grupo.

Volviéndose inmediatamente, Inuyasha abrazó fuertemente a Kagome. -¿No te ha pasado nada?- preguntó levantando la cara de muchacha por la barbilla y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien. Además, ahora estás conmigo –le contestó sonriendo y abrazando fuertemente al hanyou-. Será mejor que volvamos a la cabaña, todavía tenemos mucho trabajo por delante –agregó tomando su arco y flechas de las manos de Sango, pero sin soltarse totalmente del muchacho, porque era así que se sentía totalmente segura.

Mientras ellos hablaban los demás llegaron, pues habían visto pasar las serpientes caza-almas, pero al ver que nada había pasado se tranquilizaron, pero se sorprendieron de lo que pretendía la sacerdotisa y aún de que hubiese intentado matar a Kagome.

-Es una lástima –se resigno Kaede-, pero mi hermana es ahora un espíritu malvado, aunque ella no lo entienda. Si ella trata ahora de acercarse a la perla, tal y como está actualmente o durante la purificación, puede quedar destruida.

-Bueno, vamos a casa –prosiguió después de un momento-. Tenemos que continuar con lo indicado por Kagome.

Una vez en la cabaña, colocaron una serie de pergaminos sagrados a su alrededor para purificar el lugar. Dentro Kouga, sus dos acompañantes, Kohaku y Kirara tomaron asiento en cada una de las esquinas del tablado principal. Sus energías servirían para contención y como dentro de ellos prevalecían las almas que contenía la perla no se verían afectados al momento de purificar la misma.

Kagome ya le había explicado a la anciana Kaede lo que debía hacer para ayudarlos a purificar la misma, así que ella se encontraba de pie al lado de la muchacha con un gigantesco rosario sagrado en sus manos.

La chica se sentó en el suelo con sus amigos formando un semicírculo a su alrededor, tomando la perla en su mano comenzó a citar los sentimientos que equilibraban su alma mientras cada uno de sus compañeros colocaba una mano sobre la mano donde Kagome sostenía la perla y Kaede las ataba con el rosario.

-Cuando llegue aquí traía esta perla dentro de mí, la misma se destrozó en cientos de fragmentos y a través de su búsqueda y la lucha para recuperarla he aprendido de aquellos que me acompañaban: Shippo, un pequeño demonio zorro, quien ha brindado su amistad a todos, preocupándose por cada uno de nosotros y defendiéndonos de la mejor manera que él ha podido. Tú tienes en ti la Migimitama.

En ese momento una especie de rayo de luz sale del nervioso Shippo y se introduce en la perla.

-Miroku, nuestro querido monje budista, con tu sabiduría nos has prevenido de muchas desgracias, luchabas junto a nosotros sin importar que tu vida se pusiera en peligro al utilizar el agujero negro que existía en tu mano derecha, tu energía espiritual detectaba aquellas cosas que podían atacarnos. Nos enseñaste a ser prudentes; aunque en ocasiones tú no lo fueras. Tú tienes en ti la Kushimitama.

Nuevamente un rayo de luz de introduce en la perla, siendo parte del alma del monje.

-Sango –continuó Kagome- la exterminadora de monstruos, el amor hacia tu hermano te hizo luchar incansablemente para vencer al causante de todas tus desgracias. También el amor te hizo soportar todas las infidelidades del monje Miroku. En ti ese sentimiento fluye de forma muy especial. Tú tienes en ti la Sakamitama.

El rayo de luz proveniente de Sango de introduce a su vez en la perla, faltando únicamente un alma, aquella que provenía del hanyou. Pero mientras esto sucedía en el interior de la cabaña, fuera de ella se iba formando un campo de energía aún más puro que el del monte Hakurei, pero visible únicamente a aquellos que creyesen verdaderamente en el poder de la Shikon no Tama.

Fuera, una sacerdotisa se iba acercando a la cabaña, sin percatarse de dicho campo, confiando en que como ella era quien anteriormente purificaba la perla nada podría detenerla, podría apoderarse de ella y cumplir así sus deseos. Sus serpientes cazadoras volaban a su alrededor, pero al acercase al misterioso campo todas desaparecieron y ella misma empezó a darse cuenta de que su cuerpo de barro parecía resquebrajarse.

-Pe-pero, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no puedo continuar mi camino si no hay ninguna energía que me detenga? ¿Qué le sucede a este cuerpo de barro? Parece que se deshace ante una extraña fuerza que no logro detectar.

Ante esas circunstancias y sin conocer el poder de la fuerza que la repelía de aquel campo protegido, dio media vuelta y se alejó, dejando tras de sí una estela de almas que escapaban de aquel cuerpo. Ella se dio cuenta que debía ponerse a salvo o perdería las almas que le permitían permanecer viva y en este mundo, deseaba vengarse ante todo y para lograrlo, tenía que permanecer segura mientras recuperaba sus fuerzas.

-No sé que sucede, pero lograré lo que deseo –dijo mientras se alejaba.

En la cabaña, el proceso continuaba, llegando para Kagome la parte más difícil, pues debía declarar sus sentimientos por el hanyou, así que sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rubor, el cual fue subiendo conforme iba hablando, pero manteniendo la concentración que requería el completar la preciada perla.

-Cuando llegue aquí encontré a Inuyasha sellado en el Goshimboku y desconociendo que en mí se encontraba la Shikon no Tama, pasamos por muchos problemas, peligros y trampas a causa de tener que viajar para recolectar los fragmentos luego de que esta se rompiese. Todo ello nos unió y significó mucho para mí, a pesar de que siempre se encontraba el recuerdo o la presencia de Kikyo entre nosotros, me fui enamorando de él, tal como es: un Hanyou, y decidí permanecer a su lado a pesar de todo. El siempre luchó por protegerme de todo, con ello el amor que le tenía fue creciendo. Pero no solo fue el amor lo que me dio, con Inuyasha aprendí el valor que se debe de tener para afrontar las situaciones que se presentan, y luchar por aquello que realmente queremos, pues eso es lo que él representa, el valor: tú mi amado Inuyasha tienes en ti la Amaritama.

Un luminoso rayo de luz emergió del sonrojado Inuyasha y se introdujo en la perla, mientras Kagome colocaba su otra mano sobre la de él y Kaede terminaba de atarlos con el rosario.

De aquel unido conjunto de personas surgió un brillante as de luz que se fue convirtiendo en una cerrada esfera que los levantó del piso, saliendo de la vista de los asombrados Kouga, Ginta, Hakkaku, Kohaku, Kirara y Kaede, los cuales a pesar del mismo no se movieron de su lugar según las indicaciones que Kagome les había dado.

Pasados unos instantes la esfera se fue encogiendo, colocando suavemente a sus ocupantes en tierra, y cerrándose suavemente, hasta que un destello se notó debajo del conjunto de manos, sobre la mano de Kagome que sostenía la perla. Acercándose, Kaede procedió a soltar el rosario sagrado, quitando en orden inverso las manos de los muchachos, hasta liberar la mano de Kagome en la que pudieron observar la pulida y completa superficie de la perla, la cual destellaba más claramente que nunca.

-Vaya, esto es realmente sorprendente –dijo Kaede-. Esta perla brilla más que nunca y se siente una energía totalmente pura en ella -volviendo a ver a Kagome, la cual sonreía mientras miraba la perla en la palma de su mano-. ¿Tú sabías que con este ritual la perla se purificaría; puesto que si no me equivoco ya no hay almas de monstruos en ella, todas se purificaron?

-Sí –contestó la chica-. Nosotros luchamos contra el mal en muchas ocasiones, no sólo contra Naraku, sino contra todos aquellos monstruos que asolaban muchas regiones, por lo que ha sido como si hubiésemos ayudado a Midoriko en su lucha contra ellos en el interior de la perla. Por eso ahora es completamente pura, al igual que los fragmentos de Kohaku y Kouga, si observan el brillo que esos tienen; aunque estén en sus dueños.

Todos volvieron a ver hacia las piernas de Kouga, puesto que Kohaku seguía recostado a la pared, y vieron como aquellos fragmentos de la antigua perla tenían el mismo resplandor que emitía la restaurada perla.

-Es sorprendente, pareciera como si pertenecieran a esta perla y no a la antigua – dijo Kouga, mientras miraba el aura que rodeaba los fragmentos de sus piernas.

De repente, y obviando la presencia de Inuyasha, de un salto se puso frente a Kagome y tomándola de las manos empezó a comportase como si él fuese la pareja sentimental de la chica

-Mi querida Kagome – dijo el feliz lobo, sin tomar en cuenta la furiosa cara de Inuyasha y el que parecía que lo rodeaba un aura de fuego-. Gracias, gracias, por permitirme quedar con los fragmentos de la perla en mis piernas.- Y continuo acercándose mas a la muchacha, que no sabía que hacer, solo acertaba a mirar al hanyou previniendo lo que podía sucederle a Kouga si no reaccionaba y la soltaba.

Ginta y Hakkaku empezaron a halarlo de sus brazos, pero parecía que Kouga no se daba cuenta del peligro que corría.

Miroku, Sango y Shippo, viendo como Inuyasha se iba acercando peligrosamente al lobo con sus garras preparadas para atacar, se acercaron presurosos.

-Ko-Kouga, suelta a la señorita Kagome, por favor…Por tu bien, hazlo AHORA –le dijo apresuradamente Miroku.

Pero, ay, era ya demasiado tarde, un furibundo y celoso Inuyasha se abalanzo sobre el embobado lobo que no esperaba aquel ataque.

-**¡¡¡¡QUE LA SUELTES, LOBO RABIOSO. NO TE ATREVAS A MIRARLA DE ESA FORMA!** –le gritó, mientras que, tomando a una desprevenida Kagome la abrazaba para alejarla del pobre lobo, luego de empujarlo fuertemente hacia el suelo.

-**PERO, ¿POR QUÉ ME GOLPEAS, PERRO SARNOSO? YO NO ESTABA HACIENDO NADA, SÓLO LE DABA LAS GRACIAS A MI QUERIDA KAGOME.**

**-QUE NO ES TUYA, LOBO ESTÚPIDO. ESO TIENES QUE RECORDARLO DE AHORA EN ADELANTE, ¿ENTIENDES?** – terminó diciendo Inuyasha, ante la mirada enojada de Kagome.

-Ya basta. Compórtense ustedes dos –dijo suavemente Kagome, tomando a Inuyasha de una mano y halándolo hacia atrás. Mirándolo, cambió su tono de voz.

-¡Inuyasha!

Con esto el chico, que esperaba por consiguiente un furioso ¡Abajo, se le quedó mirando.

-Pe-pe-pero si fue culpa de ese lobo, no tenía por que acercársete, bastaba que desde donde estaba dijera gracias.

-Esta bien, yo tuve la culpa, no debí decir eso, pero son cosas que no se pueden evitar, Kagome –dijo Kouga, no muy convencido.- Tengo que admitir que me ganaste perro rabioso, pero si no la cuidas como debes me las pagarás. ¿Entiendes, tonto?

-Ay, ya basta. Dejen de comportarse los dos como tontos. –dijo solemnemente Shippo- Ya están bastante grandecitos para que sepan comportarse, ¡tontos!

A lo cual todos los demás contestaron con una seria afirmación con su cabeza.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capitulo 7: Inuyasha abre su corazón_**

Una vez calmados los ánimos salieron de la cabaña, fuera ya estaba terminando el día y el sol empezaba a ocultarse, necesitaban un poco de aire fresco.

-Oye, Inuyasha –dijo Miroku acercándose mientras este esperaba a Kagome que conversaba un poco atrás con Sango y Kohaku– Ya no piensas en convertirte en un demonio completo con ayuda de la perla, ¿cierto?

-No, no te preocupes por eso, Miroku. He aprendido que debo de aceptar lo que soy, que aquellos que realmente me quieren lo hacen siendo yo medio humano y medio demonio –le contestó. Mirando fijamente a donde se encontraba Kagome, una sonrisa iluminó su rostro-. Ella me ama como soy, y eso que me conoce muy bien. Desde que me encontró en ese árbol me trató como si fuera normal, aunque tuviera orejas de perro y garras, nunca le supuso ello un problema para viajar a mi lado a pesar de que muchos le decían que cómo podía estar con un híbrido como yo. Dure mucho tiempo en darme cuenta de ello, pero creo que me enamore de ella desde un principio pero el miedo a que se alejara si se lo decía me hizo comportarme tontamente y luego la aparición de Kikyo vino a confundir mis sentimientos.

En ese momento la chica se volvió a mirarlo, su brillante mirada demostraba todo el amor que le tenía y una sonrisa iluminaba su alegre rostro.

-Cada vez que se marchaba o Kouga se le acercaba me ponía celoso, pensaba que podía dejarme en cualquier momento, pero no fue hasta que Naraku intentó apoderarse de ella que descubrí que por mi obsesión por Kikyo iba a perder lo más importante que tenía, pero el temor no desapareció. Incluso podría decir que al ver lo sucedido a Hoshioni y el hecho de que Akitoki la "amara" lo aumentó, pero el vínculo entre los dos existía y fue lo que nos dio la forma para destruir a Naraku, era el sentimiento que nos unía lo que nos daba fuerzas para luchar cada vez más y llegar a descubrir que debíamos atacarlo con las fuerzas que él más temía: el valor, la lealtad y el amor. Vínculos que él no conocía y no tenía, eso nos llevó a unir fuerzas con Sesshoumaru, porque; a pesar de no llevarnos bien; es mi hermano y también tenía sus motivos para destruir a ese demonio.

-Si, eso es cierto –intervino el monje-. Tu hermano quiere mucho a esa niña que Naraku había secuestrado. A él también una humana le cambió su forma de pensar y su corazón, tanto así que no creo que la llegue a abandonar.

-Eso es lo que yo espero… que ella nunca me abandone. No sé si sea mucho pedirle que se quede aquí conmigo.

-Habla con ella, Inuyasha. Dile todo lo que sientes, si ella abrió su corazón hazlo tú también –dijo seriamente Miroku-. Si no quieres que nadie los moleste escoge un lugar donde ambos se sientan seguros.

-Tienes razón, y creo saber exactamente dónde: el lugar donde nos conocimos –finalizó el hanyou-. Gracias, Miroku. Cuida a los demás mientras volvemos.

Dirigiéndose hasta donde estaba Kagome, la tomo de la mano.

-Necesito hablar contigo –le susurró al oído.

-Esta bien, Inuyasha –contestó ésta suavemente. Volviéndose a su amiga se despidió de ella-. Quédate tranquila, Sango. Todo se resolverá, ya verás.

Cuando ambos se adentraron en el bosque tomados de la mano, sus compañeros se reunieron mirándolos atentamente.

-¿Qué sucede, Miroku? –preguntó Sango, que había observado la preocupada faz del hanyou.

-Inuyasha todavía siente temor, no de amar a la señorita Kagome sino de que ella regrese a su época y lo deje en algún momento –la voz del monje sonaba preocupada-. Le dije que hablara con ella.

-No creo que eso suceda –intervino Kaede. Ella había observado el comportamiento de la pareja durante dos años, tal vez no los viera diariamente como Sango y Miroku, pero tenía la sabiduría que dan los años. -Kagome lo ama demasiado como para dejarlo. Cuando lo observó con mi hermana y dolida regreso a su época pudo haberse quedado allá, pero volvió porque quería estar a su lado a pesar de todo, ahora ya han pasado dos años juntos y sabe que a quien él ama es a ella. El destino de ambos está sellado, sólo tienen que tener el valor de cumplirlo hasta el final, y creo que eso no les falta.

-Pero tal vez tengan miedo –se oyó de pronto la voz de Myoga.- Miedo de lo que digan los demás, al ver a una pareja formada por un hanyou y una humana. ¡Ay, si el amo Inutaishio no hubiera muerto todo sería tan diferente, porque él les impondría respeto hacia su hijo!

-Anciano Myoga, ¿Cuándo llegó usted? –le preguntó Shippo mientras se daba con la mano en su mejilla, donde la pulga demonio le picaba.

-¡Ay, no seas malito –se quejó el anciano-. Yo sólo he estado buscando informes de Sesshoumaru, y vine a dar razón de eso.

-¿Ha visto usted a Rin, anciano Myoga? –Preguntó Kohaku. El escuchar la voz del muchacho sorprendió a todos, pues normalmente permanecía callado- ¿Cómo está, ¡Dígame, por favor!

-Sí pequeño, sí la he visto –contestó Myoga-. No te preocupes, está bien. Ella también me preguntó por ti, se puso muy contenta al saber que estás bien y en compañía de tu hermana. Creo que tal vez pronto la verás, puesto que Sesshoumaru se mostró muy interesado en el asunto de la boda de su hermano menor.

-¿¡Cómo usted estaba aquí el día que hablamos de eso, anciano Myoga! –se sorprendió Sango, pues nadie lo había visto ese día. Claro, Myoga se encontraba escondido en Kirara, la cual en ese momento soltó un significativo ¡Miau, como diciendo yo sí.

-Inuyasha se pondrá furioso con usted por haberle dicho eso a Sesshoumaru, anciano Myoga –le advirtió Miroku.

-Si está aquí para cuando vuelva Inuyasha... –mencionó Shippo, mientras señalaba a un árbol cercano, donde se encontraba el cuervo en el que normalmente viajaba la pulga cuando huía del peligro.

-¡¿Pero quién dice que yo huyo! –Replicó una quejumbrosa pulga desde el hombro de Shippo- Yo voy a esperar al amo InuYasha aquí, con ustedes.

Conociendo a la anciana pulga nadie creyó en él y le miraron con caras de incrédulos.

Mientras esta conversación se daba en las afueras del templo, una pareja llegaba al pie del Goshimboku.

-Espera Kagome –dijo Inuyasha mientras tomaba a la muchacha en sus brazos y saltaba hasta una de las ramas más altas del árbol.- Aquí hablaremos más tranquilos.

-Oye, Inuyasha, ¿sucede algo? –preguntó Kagome mientras se acomodaba en la rama al lado del muchacho.

Los ojos de Inuyasha miraban como el sol se iba ocultando, tiñendo el paisaje de suaves dorados. Era así como él se sentía, así el amor de aquella chica de un mundo diferente había venido a cambiar el suyo, cambiando el color de su oscura vida. Era su alegría, su presencia, el sólo hecho de sentirla cerca lo que lo había hecho afrontar todos aquellos peligros, ante todo debía protegerla. Ella era todo lo que tenía en la vida y no estaba dispuesto a perderla.

-No quiero que te vayas de mi lado, Kagome –dijo mientras abrazaba a la chica-. No quiero perderte y volverme a quedar solo.

-Pero, Inuyasha, ¿por qué crees que voy a dejarte? –Le contestó mientras con su mano volvía la cara del hanyou hacia la suya- Eres lo que más amo y deseo permanecer a tu lado siempre.

-¿Para siempre? ¿Sin volver nunca más a tu época, dejando allá a tu familia? -respondió Inuyasha, evadiendo hacerle la pregunta que más temía.

Kagome lo miró fijamente, lo conocía demasiado bien y entre aquellas preguntas comprendió cuál era el temor del muchacho. Levantando una mano tomó suavemente una de sus orejas, sonriendo.

-¿Sabes una cosa?...Siempre me han gustado tus orejas, desde que llegue y te encontré sellado en este árbol, no pude detenerme y me acerque a acariciarlas. Así te quiero y nunca voy a negarlo ni a alejarme de ti por lo que eres -recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha-. ¿Ese es tu temor, verdad?

-Sí. Pienso que todo es consecuencia del trato que recibí de niño en casa de mi madre, y del hecho de que Kikyo quisiera que me convirtiera en humano para que llevara una existencia normal y del trato que me dan en muchos lugares.

Se recostó en el tronco de árbol, atrayendo a su querida Kagome hacia su pecho y apretándola fuertemente.

-No quiero perderte. ¡Quédate aquí, conmigo, por favor, ¡Te amo, Kagome!

-¡Inuyasha, no te voy a dejar nunca. Recuerda lo que dicen los pergaminos: que yo permanecería aquí y sólo iría de vez en cuando al futuro. Además, si yo vuelvo creo que mi familia desaparecería. Por otra parte, creo que Kikyo se equivocó totalmente contigo, tú puedes tener una vida normal siendo un hanyou, sólo se te tiene que amar tal cual eres y sin temor de nada.

-¿De verdad, en serio te quedarás siempre conmigo? Pero, ¿cómo le dirás a tu familia?

-Sí, y mil veces sí, Inuyasha. No te preocupes ya más por eso –levantando su cabeza lo miró- Aunque, si quieres que me quede aquí, ¿No te falta algo? ¡Eh!

-¿A qué te refieres, Kagome?

-¡INUYASHA, NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO.

-Sé a qué te refieres, tu… –dijo mientras sus orejas se movían nerviosamente. Pero las palabras no parecían querer salir de su boca y sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-I-nu-ya-sha, só-lo-tie-nes-que-de-cir-lo,…si hasta Miroku pudo, y al frente de todos.

Abrazando nuevamente a la muchacha y bajando su cabeza hacia ella, le susurro a su oído:

-Kagome, ¿te quieres casar conmigo? –le preguntó con una temblorosa voz.

-Sí, si quiero casarme contigo, Inuyasha...-Kagome levantó su mirada y vio la feliz cara del hanyou iluminada por una sonrisa. Eso demostraba que su temor había desaparecido por completo-...pero primero deberás decírselo a mi familia –agregó mientras observaba algo divertida como aparecía una ligera sombra de preocupación en el semblante de Inuyasha-.

-¿Queeeé? ¿Pero, por qué? ¿No puedes hacerlo tú?

-Nop, yo sólo me ocupare de mi traje. Como será aquí, conseguiré un bello haori ceremonial y otro para Sango –dijo, sonriendo al ver la cara del muchacho-…pero eso será después de que te acompañe a hablar con mi familia -y levantando la cara le dio un beso que tranquilizó totalmente al hanyou.

Habiendo ya oscurecido totalmente, era tiempo de volver la cabaña de Kaede, habían pasado varias horas fuera y a pesar de no haber visto ni sentido la presencia de ningún monstruo no era seguro permanecer tanto tiempo fuera.

Caminando tomados de la mano, hablaban de cómo podrían hacer que el hermano de Sango volviera a ser un muchacho normal, pues desde que el infeliz de Naraku lo había empezado a utilizar habían pasado dos años y él seguía siendo un chico de once años. Tenía derecho a vivir normalmente y crecer como cualquier otro. Ambos eran del parecer que eso era lo mejor para pedirle a la perla, pero entonces cómo haría ella para ir a su época.

-Bien, ya veremos qué hacer -dijo Kagome-. Tal vez si recibiéramos ayuda de otra clase para hacerlo…

-Si te refieres a Colmillo Sagrado, no cuentes con ello. Recuerda que Sesshoumaru le guarda rencor a Kohaku por haber tratado de matar a Rin, aunque él no supiera lo que estaba haciendo.

-Es cierto, pero creo que Rin lo ha cambiado mucho, tal vez tenga un poco de compasión por el muchacho. Hablando de tu hermano, ¿Piensas decirle de nuestra boda?

-¡¿A Sesshoumaru! No, no creo que eso le interese –replicó Inuyasha (_¿Por qué Sesshoumaru se interesaría en algo que tiene que ver conmigo y con Kagome? Nunca me ha aceptado como su hermano, así que no creo necesario que se entere de mis cosas)._

Habían llegado a las afueras de la cabaña, las estrellas alumbraban suavemente, cuando sorpresivamente Inuyasha se detuvo y con una pícara sonrisa en el rostro se volvió hacia Kagome.

-¿Sabes que me ha estado recordando Miroku? El beso que me diste en el palacio de Kaguya y que yo negué recordar en aquel momento. No era que se me hubiese olvidado, pero en ese momento no quería admitir mis sentimientos. Creo que lo ha hecho por haberme visto darte un beso antes de salir a vigilar la otra noche.

-Eso lo hiciste por molestar a Kouga, ¿Eh? –le replicó la chica tomándole los mechones que caían a los lados de su cara, lo que obligaba a Inuyasha a mirarla.

-Dices eso, pero en tus ojos se nota que realmente a ti no te molesto que lo hiciera en ese instante. Como tampoco te molestarías si lo hago ahora, aunque ten por seguro que nos están viendo

Con una mano tomó suavemente a la chica por la cintura, acercándola más a él y… la besó. En ese beso ambos ponían su alma, no importaba que por pequeñas rendijas de las cortinillas que cubrían las ventanas y la puerta de la cabaña Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Mioga, y hasta un imprudente lobo estuvieran curioseando.

-Vaya, eso tiene que haberlo aprendido Inuyasha en el tiempo de la señorita Kagome –susurro Miroku- porque aquí si alguien intenta hacer eso puede llevarse un tremendo golpe(_Si, claro, a mi Sango me mataría antes de dejar que yo la besara así)_

Shippo estaba coloradito, eso era algo que ya le había pasado, no podría acostumbrase a ver al tonto de Inuyasha siendo tan cariñoso con Kagome. Pero el que estaba peor era, por supuesto, Kouga, ya que preferiría que lo partiese un rayo, se lo tragase la tierra o algo parecido, pero a él nadie lo mandaba a ver lo que lo molestaba

-Este si que es un tonto –le dijo Shippo a Mioga- mira que tiene el gusto de quedarse viéndolos en lugar de hacerse el dormido como Ginta y Hakkaku.

-Es que no aprenden, Shippo –le respondió seriamente la pulga, pero pensaba algo muy diferente (_Eso le pasa por querer quitarle la novia al amo Inuyasha, tiene que aprender de la forma más dolorosa y ese beso le ha dolido más que un par de golpes del amo, ja, ja, ja)_

Cuando vieron que la pareja continuaba su camino hacia la cabaña se formó una conmoción, rápidamente aparentaron que dormían profundamente, así que cuando ellos entraron encontraron un silencio total, únicamente Kirara se acercó a acariciarles las piernas, ronroneando feliz.

-Gracias por esperarnos, Kirara –le dijo Kagome mientras se agachaba para acariciar la cabeza del querido mononoke- Siempre podemos confiar en que nos cuidas aunque no lo notemos.

-Bien, Kagome será mejor que descansemos -le dijo Inuyasha-. Al parecer los monstruos sienten temor de acercarse ahora a la perla porque los purificaría inmediatamente.

-¡Ajá, Buenas noches, Inuyasha.

-Buenas noches, Kagome. Que duermas bien.

Al rato la muchacha dormía profundamente mientras Inuyasha sonreía tranquilo mirándola. Estaba feliz, sus temores se habían esfumado, ya nunca más desearía ser un demonio completo, era bueno ser un hanyou porque así era como ella lo amaba y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se durmió tranquilamente.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8: De nuevo en el Tokio actual: ¡Tendré sobrinos con orejas de perro!**_

En la mañana, mientras el sol empezaba a dorar los campos sembrados, Inuyasha observaba sentado en la cerca como los aldeanos empezaban sus quehaceres diarios, mientras en el interior de la cabaña se escuchaba como preparaban el desayuno.

Habían decidido que era mejor que llevaran de regreso los pergaminos que habían traído puesto que ya los habían revisado todos y enterado de lo más importante que en ellos decía, al menos para él: Kagome se quedaría con él y…tendrían un bebé. (_Un bebé, eso será maravilloso, pero también me da un poco de miedo. A Kagome no le importará si tuviera orejas de perro como las mías, aunque… tal vez sea menos probable por ser sólo mitad demonio y tener sangre humana y que ella es humana igual que mi madre)_

–Pero ella dijo que siempre le gustaron –habló para sí mismo mientras movía suavemente sus orejas. No se daba cuenta que Miroku se había ido acercando silenciosamente a donde él se encontraba sentado.

-Inuyasha, oye… -pero no pudo terminar porque aquél, del susto que le había propinado, había caído de espaldas al otro lado de la cerca.

-Pero Miroku, no puedes avisar que vienes hacia donde uno se encuentra pensando -le dijo mientras se levantaba y le propinaba un coscorrón en la cabeza al monje.

-Perdona, como no es normal que estés pensando –le dijo mientras se frotaba su cabeza- Te llama la señorita Kagome, dice que hay que terminar de organizar las cosas antes de que partan. Inuyasha, ¿Por qué tienes que ir tú con ella? ¿Es "muy" importante que vayas allá?

-Monje pervertido, tú te salvas que Sango no tiene padres, pero yo no... No pienses cosas extrañas, Kagome me pidió que hablara con su familia y eso no me parece nada fácil, prefiero luchar con monstruos y demonios que hacer eso…Y todavía me pregunta si pienso avisarle de la boda a…Sesshoumaru –hablaba mientras caminaba hacia la cabaña acompañado por el monje.

-¿Y qué sucedería si tu hermano se diera cuenta? ¿Tan malo sería? –Preguntó Miroku.- (_Inuyasha no sabe que Myoga le contó de la boda a su hermano. Esa pulga no se ha atrevido a decirle que él fue a buscar al hermano para contarle. ¡La que se va armar!)_

Al verlo tan callado, Inuyasha se volvió extrañado que no hubiese dicho nada más sobre semejante idea de su querida Kagome.

-Oye, Miroku ¿Sabes algo que yo no, eh?

-No, no, Inuyasha, sólo pensaba que tu hermano puede darse cuenta por otros medios…- dijo mientras una gotita le aparecía en la parte trasera de su cabeza. -Los aldeanos están muy entusiasmados con la idea, mientras estabas aquí varios llegaron a conversar con la señorita Kagome. Les alegró mucho que se queden aquí y se han ofrecido en construirles una casa, pero creo que como ella se las describió les va a costar bastante. Pero prometieron esforzarse mucho pues tendrán una familia de sacerdotes permanentes en la aldea y tú les brindaras protección, así que no les importó mucho y calcularon que en dos meses la tendrán lista.

-Es cierto, no había pensado en eso, como hace mucho que no habitaba en una casa permanentemente…desde que…murió mi madre –dijo tristemente, pues eso le traía a su mente dolorosos recuerdos. Sus dorados ojos se entristecieron y no pudo cambiar su expresión al llegar al lado de Kagome que lo esperaba fuera de la cabaña.

Al verlo llegar, se le acercó y le tomó las manos.

-Sucede algo Inuyasha. ¿Estás triste? –le preguntó mientras miraba la cara del hanyou, el cual negaba calladamente con su cabeza, pero sin contestar.

-Pensaba en su madre –intervino Miroku- Creo que deberían hablar al respecto, eso es algo que todavía le duele mucho a Inuyasha. Tranquilamente entró a la cabaña, dejando caer la cortina que servia de puerta. (_Así podremos ver que sucede…)_ Y una pícara sonrisa apareció en su cara.

-Sí, ya entiendo a que se refiere Miroku –le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla al muchacho.-Tranquilo no sucederá nada malo, Inuyasha. Todo estará bien, ¿Eh?

Volviendo a verla con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, el joven la abrazo. (_Será que ese miedo nunca se me va a quitar. Ella, al igual que mi madre, me quiere tal como soy, pero es que todavía no puedo evitar sentirlo, talvez con el tiempo…Pero ahora debo de celebrar por lo que tengo y estar feliz, sino ella se pondrá triste)_

-No todo, todavía tengo que hablar con tu familia.

-Oh, no te preocupes por eso, te será muy fácil porque ellos ya lo suponen. Apuesto que el abuelo no te dejará ni hablar, así que deja ya de pensar en eso.

-Tienes razón, porque creo que él nos estuvo espiando mientras estuve allá.

-Sí, no es muy buen espía, pero te quieren mucho. Vamos, avisémosle a los demás y nos ponemos en camino.- Volviéndose hacia la cabaña, sabiendo bien que sus amigos estarían cerca de la puerta- Les parece que nos vayamos ya, así no llegamos muy tarde al pozo.

Sango, Miroku, Shippo y Myoga salieron rápidamente, sus rostros venían un poco sonrojados, les seguían Kaede, Kohaku, Kouga, Ginta y Hakkaku. Los hombres lobo los acompañarían hasta el pozo y luego seguirían su camino hasta las montañas, pensaban ver como estaba la manada de lobos de Ayame, y averiguar como estaban los pocos que quedaban de la suya.

Habían prometido, contra los reales deseos de Kouga, volver dentro de dos meses a la aldea para lo que necesitaran, así que todos estaban muy tranquilos con respecto al destino que por el momento tuviera el grupo de camaradas.

Una vez llegados al pozo, se despidieron y Kagome e Inuyasha saltaron dentro de él, para aparecer momentos después en el Tokio actual, saliendo del pozo y dirigiéndose a la casa de la familia de Kagome.

-¡Mamá, abuelo, Sota! –llamó alegremente Kagome al entrar a la casa- Ya estamos de vuelta.

-Hola, hijita- le respondió el abuelo, mientras levantaba la vista del periódico que estaba leyendo y mirando que Inuyasha la acompañaba, sonrió picarescamente.- Vaya así que tú también viniste.

-Si, señor. Kagome me pidió que la acompañara- le dijo un poco nervioso al ver la sonrisa del anciano. (_Vaya, pues tal vez Kagome tenía razón y no tenga que decirles mucho)._-Hemos traído los pergaminos que nos llevamos y al menos ya conocemos claramente lo que dice en ellos, nuestro amigo Miroku fue quien los escribió así que se encargó de aclararnos todo lo que no se comprendía de ellos.

-Bueno, entonces talvez corregirá un poco su forma de escribir y narrar una historia, pero de forma que las circunstancias no cambien, ya que si algo varía, la historia de esta familia puede cambiar drásticamente.- sentenció el abuelo Higurashi.

-Oye, abuelo, ¿dónde está mamá?- preguntó Kagome al ver que su madre no aparecía a saludarlos.

-¡Oh, no te preocupes!, Salió de compras, dijo que tenía mucho que preparar para la ceremonia y no quería que nada la atrasara, excepto la llegada de ustedes, ya que eso la ignorábamos.

-¿Cu-cuál ce-ceremo-nia? –preguntó nerviosamente Inuyasha.

Sota que llegaba en ese momento del colegio, se sonrió al ver a su hermana y a su querido amigo de vuelta. Acercándose se quedó mirando como Inuyasha se ponía sumamente nervioso con lo dicho por el abuelo.

-Pues la boda de ustedes, Inuyasha- intervino Sota- Pues al fin y al cabo…¡VOY A TENER SOBRINOS CON OREJAS DE PERRO!- agregó con una sonrisa y un guiño a su hermana.-Recuerdas eso, hermana.

Aquella expresión de su hermano hizo que Kagome recordara la ocasión en que Inuyasha, después del enfrentamiento con Sesshoumaru, la había regresado a su época quitándole el fragmento de perla que tenía, por lo que ella no podía regresar y ella con sus comentarios provocó aquella expresión en su pequeño hermano. Pero ahora podía ser cierto, cabía la posibilidad de que sus hijos tuvieran las hermosas orejas del que iba a ser su padre. Su mirada transmitía los pensamientos que tenía pues sus ojos brillaban mientras parecía hablar suavemente sin que nadie escuchara lo que decía.

Inuyasha por el contrario se puso más nervioso, si cabe, y la volvió a mirar. Le sorprendió la mirada soñadora de la chica, desconociendo su motivo, pero al oír la respuesta que le daba a su hermano se tranquilizó un poco…quedaba el asunto de la mencionada ceremonia, no había prestado atención a lo dicho por Sota de la boda de ellos. (_¿A qué ceremonia se referirán? No se me ocurre nada, talvez una fiesta familiar y Kagome no la recuerda…uhmm, ¿puede ser?)_

-Sí, Sota, tal vez alguno de tus sobrinos tenga unas peluditas orejas de perro como las de Inuyasha, ¿Por qué, algún problema?- le dijo mientras le restregaba sus nudillos en la cabeza, lo que hizo que el muchacho se riera contagiando a su hermana que lo abrazó dulcemente (_Tal vez no pueda volverte a tener cerca de mí, hermanito, pero siempre te voy a querer mucho)._

De repente Sota se soltó y, volviéndose hacia Inuyasha, dijo mientras corría hacia su cuarto.

-Voy a traerte algo para que se lo des a mi hermana, amigo perro. Ya vuelvo.

Se escucho como subía rápidamente las escaleras y unos diez minutos después volvió apresuradamente.

-Siento el retraso, lo tenía tan bien guardado que no lo encontraba. Toma –dijo mientras ponía una cajita de raso azul en las manos del hanyou.

-Mamá ya regresó y quiere verte en su cuarto, tiene algo que quiere que veas, Kagome-

Cuando la chica salió en busca de su mamá, se volvió hacia Inuyasha.

-Ábrela y dale eso a mi hermana, sino los invitados podrían decir que no había ningún compromiso anterior.

Inuyasha abrió la pequeña cajita y dentro encontró un delicado anillo con un diamante montado al aire, el mismo que en otra ocasión Sota le había ofrecido para que contentara a su hermana después de hacer una completa chatarra la bicicleta que su madre le había conseguido.

-Lo he guardado todo este tiempo, ahora sí lo vas a necesitar- dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban de alegría.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer con esto? –preguntó Inuyasha, tomando el pequeño aro con las garras de su mano derecha. –No tengo ni idea para que sirve.

-Pónselo en el dedo de la mano derecha a Kagome –contestó mientras se señalaba el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. –Pero espera que estén solos, porque de seguro se pondrá a llorar.

-Eh, pero yo no quiero que llore…No me gusta verla llorar

-Oh, hijo, no te preocupes –intervino el abuelo que hasta el momento sólo había observado las reacciones del hanyou, divertido con los nervios que mostraba el muchacho.-No llorará de tristeza sino de felicidad, ya verás ahora que regrese de donde su madre como las lágrimas brillaran en sus ojos.

Mientras en el cuarto de la mamá de Kagome, la señora Higurashi le mostraba una serie de paquetes que había traído de las tiendas.

-Oye, mamá ¿Qué es todo esto? –preguntó curiosamente Kagome mientras quitaba la tapa a una caja que su madre le había alcanzado.

-Ábrelo y verás…y quisiera vértelo puesto –expresó con un dejo de tristeza- Es para tu boda, como nosotros no podemos viajar contigo al tiempo antiguo, quisimos organizar una ceremonia aquí, pero no sé si ustedes estarán de acuerdo.

-¡Oh, mamá! -dijo Kagome dejando la caja y abrazando a su mamá- No te preocupes, no será ningún problema. Incluso con esto están salvando a Inuyasha de pedirles autorización para casarnos en la era Sengoku.

Tal como el abuelo Higurashi había previsto ambas se pusieron a llorar, mezclando tanto lágrimas de alegría como de tristeza. Luego de un rato, ya calmadas las dos, se dispusieron a ver el contenido de las cajas.

-¡Mamá! –gritó Kagome al sacar de una enorme caja un Kimono ceremonial, esto es uno que consiste en varios kimonos superpuestos, todos de una fina seda y en contraste azul y blanco- Esto es maravilloso, no creo que en la época antigua hubiera podido conseguir algo así. Sólo se lo he visto puesto a las princesas, pero será hermoso llevarlo puesto…Sólo que…si la boda se celebra junto con la de Sango…

-Yo supuse que eso sucedería, así que no te preocupes por ello. Mira aquella otra caja, contiene uno para ella, sólo espero que el color y el tamaño sean los correctos para tu amiga.

-Gracias, mamá. Son muy buenos con nosotros, y eso que los voy a dejar…

-Hija, el abuelo nos contó la historia del templo, aquellas que nunca dejábamos que nos dijera porque pensábamos que eran cuentos, pero según los antiguos manuscritos todo paso tal como debía, tú eres el inicio de nuestra familia, sino hubieras viajado a la época antigua esta familia no hubiera existido, porque perteneces al futuro pero eres el principal antepasado.

-Pero ¿de dónde sale el apellido Higurashi? –Se preguntó Kagome.- No creo que el padre de Inuyasha tuviera y desconozco el origen de la madre de Inuyasha, sólo sé que era una princesa y murió muy joven, cuando él era muy pequeño.

-Pues creo que tomarán el tuyo…si él desconoce a sus antepasados maternos, hija.

-Tal vez no los desconoce, pero sí sufrió mucho en la casa de su madre, pues nadie lo aceptaba por ser un hanyou, al igual que los monstruos por ser mitad humano, incluso su hermano, que es un youkai, no lo aprecia en absoluto.- y quedándose pensativa un momento, agregó mientras se golpeaba la frente con una mano - Ay, y yo diciéndole que si le avisaría a su hermano de nuestra boda, creo que me equivoque un poquito, por el deseo de querer hablar con Sesshoumaru con respecto al uso de su espada.

Una vez que revisaron todas las cajas, sorprendiendo a Kagome pues contenían muchas cosas que su madre deseaba se llevara al pasado, que era difícil encontrar en aquella época, ambas de dirigieron a la cocina donde se encontraban reunidos los tres hombres.

Cuando llegaron, Inuyasha se fijó en la mirada de Kagome, descubriendo que, tal como el abuelo le había dicho, en sus ojos brillaban todavía las lágrimas, pero su sonrisa delataba que estaba feliz, al igual que su mamá.

-Bien, estando ya ellas aquí, procedamos a concretar los planes de la ceremonia, ¿De acuerdo?

Inuyasha rápidamente guardo la cajita de raso, tenía que ver que tenía planeado la familia de Kagome.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9: Una ceremonia al pie del árbol**_

Inuyasha estaba sorprendido de todo lo que tenía planeado la familia de Kagome, pero le constó entender una cosa muy sencilla: lo obligarían a casarse dos veces. Cuando al cabo de un rato comprendió a que se referían con todo aquello casi se cae de la silla en la que se encontraba.

-Pe-pe-pero ¿Por qué tenemos que…casarnos dos veces?- dijo nervioso- Kaede dijo que ella se encargaría de todos los detalles de la ceremonia en la otra época, no podemos dejarlo así.

-¡Ay, Inuyasha, Mi familia no puede ir al pasado, ¿recuerdas?- le dijo Kagome un poco impaciente- Tienen derecho a asistir a nuestra boda y mamá ha organizado todo muy bien.

-¿Y qué dirán las personas de mis orejas? –replicó con la esperanza de que esto los hiciera desistir del asunto.

-No te preocupes, te colocaras un pañuelo como cuando me ayudaste a la limpieza de la bodega y las amigas de Kagome ni se enteraron de ellas –le explico el abuelo.

-Esta bien, entiendo –respondió Inuyasha resignado.- (_Vaya, pues al parecer ya tenían todo resuelto, sólo nos comunican sus planes. Kagome parece que está de acuerdo en todo, pues no ha dicho nada)_ Una vocecita en el fondo de su cabeza le dijo "No seas grosero, ella debe de querer celebrar con su familia y tú sólo piensas en llevártela lo más pronto posible" (_Sí, es cierto. Será mejor que demuestres alegría, aunque estés muy asustado)_.

Así Inuyasha se vió arrastrado en los planes que tenía la familia de Kagome, que pasó todo aquél día en un interminable trajín, preparando todo lo necesario para una gran celebración.

Al anochecer Kagome e Inuyasha se sentaron al pie del Goshimboku, se encontraban exhaustos de todo el quehacer que habían tenido que hacer, así que pensaban disfrutar un rato de tranquilidad, antes de irse a descansar pues al otro día tenían mucho que hacer antes del anochecer; pues a esa hora habían fijado la ceremonia de lo que sería su boda en el Tokio actual.

-¿Qué piensas decirles a tus amigas por una boda tan rápida, Kagome?- preguntó Inuyasha mientras abrazaba a la chica.

-Oh, mamá ya ha resuelto eso. Dijo que tú tenías que volver a tu tierra y como no tenias mucho tiempo preferimos hacer una pequeña ceremonia aquí para luego celebrar la boda con tu familia, pues la verdad la anciana Kaede, Sango, Miroku y Shippo son como tu familia realmente. ¿Cierto?

-Sí, podríamos decir eso, puesto que hasta que tú llegaste y ellos se nos fueron uniendo siempre había estado sólo, nadie me había tratado como una persona normal.

-Ves que todo fue muy sencillo, te había dicho que no te preocuparas. Mamá me dijo que el abuelo le contó lo que decían los pergaminos, así que decidieron hacer todo esto para que nadie notara que no me encontraba en la casa y preguntaran que me había pasado, así que casándome y yéndome contigo nadie se extrañaría de mi ausencia.

Recostando su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho se quedan observando las estrellas, inmersos cada uno en sus pensamientos y sólo sintiendo la cercanía uno del otro.

De pronto Inuyasha recuerda la pequeña cajita que le había dado Sota, sacándola de entre su camisa, la pone frente a Kagome, pasando sus brazos a su alrededor, y la abre.

-Esto es para ti, a lo que le entendí a Sota es una costumbre de este tiempo- tomando el anillo lo coloca suavemente en el dedo anular izquierdo de Kagome. –Espero que te guste, aunque yo no entiendo bien su significado.

Kagome levantó su mano para observar el anillo que lucía en su dedo, y en sus ojos brillaron las lágrimas. (_Esto es algo que nunca había soñado, tener un anillo de compromiso de Inuyasha y casarme con él…mañana. Esto es maravilloso)_

Inuyasha observaba su cara con mucha atención y cuando vió las primeras lágrimas rodar por las mejillas de Kagome, las limpio con mucha suavidad.

-¿No lloras por qué estás triste, verdad?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-No, Inuyasha, lloro porque estoy muy feliz, realmente feliz –le contestó la muchacha- Esto es algo que nunca creía que podría sucederme. Tú siempre estabas pendiente de Kikyo y me dejabas a mí.

-Por favor, no me recuerdes todas las tonterías que hice, muchas de las cuales te pusieron en peligro. –dijo mientras la apretaba contra su pecho – Si te hubiese pasado algo me hubiese muerto, te lo juro. Pero ahora estarás siempre conmigo.

-Tienes razón, hoy no es día de recordar cosas tristes. Más bien deberíamos ir a descansar, mañana nos espera un gran día.

Levantándose se dirigieron a la casa, para dormir ambos tranquilamente, no había nada que les molestará sus sueños.

Al otro día, muy temprano empezaron los preparativos finales para la fiesta; después del desayuno colocaron una gran carpa a los pies del Goshimboku, adornaron los patios con banderillas de colores y farolitos.

En la tarde, cuando empezaron a preparar la mesa de la comida empezó un martirio para Inuyasha, pues había demasiados olores en el ambiente.

-Oh, Kagome –dijo mientras fruncía su nariz y corría hacia la casa- tu mamá cocinó esa comida que pica.

-Ay, Inuyasha, no te pongas así –le dijo mientras se reía. Era divertido verlo asustado por el sabor de una comida. –Si entras, vete a dar un baño, pero no pongas el agua muy caliente, no es bueno verte correr por la casa sin ropa.

-Hey Sota, vigila que no se vaya a quemar, por favor- le dijo a su hermano, colocando unas fuentes rebosantes de comida en la mesa.

Mientras estaban en esos quehaceres llegaron a los oídos de Kagome tres voces muy conocidas, seguidas por otra que parecía venir halada por ellas. Al volverse pudo ver como sus tres amigas de la escuela Yuka, Eri y Ayumi, subían las escaleras del templo halando a un esquivo Hojo.

-Kagome, ya estamos aquí –gritaron alegremente mientras la saludaron- Mira, también trajimos a Hojo a la boda con tu lindo novio.

-Es que Hojo no quería venir –le dijo Ayumi bajando la voz- Porque dice que después de que te enseño el pergamino donde estaba la historia de sus ancestros, de alguna extraña forma tu nombre desapareció de el, indicando solamente que su antepasado llamado Akitoki acostumbraba llamar a su esposa así, pero que ella se llamaba Susaku.

-¡Que extraño! ¿No te parece, Hojo?- le preguntó al chico cuando estuvo frente a ella- ¿Estás seguro de que eso fue lo que pasó?- (_Claro lo que no saben es que sí pudo ser posible que yo me casara con Akitoki, pero él vio que Inuyasha y yo nos queríamos y se fue)_

-Sí, revise otros documentos y aparecía una extraña historia sobre una alabarda mágica y un grupo de personas que le ayudo a deshacerse de ella, creo que eran un monje, una exterminadora, la sacerdotisa que se llamaba igual que tú y un hombre con una extraña descripción porque decía que era medio demonio, pero eso no lo creo.

-En-en-en serio –le dijo Kagome con una risa nerviosa. (_Espero que no haya descrito claramente a Inuyasha y que Hojo lo vaya a comparar con mi novio, aunque le tape las orejas, su cabello y color de ojos no son normales)_.

-Oye, Kagome, ya son las cuatro de la tarde, talvez sería mejor que fueras a empezar a prepararte tú, puesto que la ceremonia dará inicio dentro de dos horas. Sota se encargará de ayudar a Inuyasha. –Dijo la señora Higurashi sonriente.- Tus amigas serán muy amables y nos ayudaran a terminar lo que nos falta.

-Claro, señora –dijeron las tres chicas con una reverencia. Mientras Hojo se había dedicado a observar todos los preparativos del abuelo para la ceremonia.

-Oiga, señor Higurashi, van a realizar una ceremonia tradicional, por lo que puedo observar de los preparativos.

-Sí, muchacho, ya verás que linda se ve mi nieta con el hermoso kimono que se le preparo para su boda, luego lo usará para la ceremonia con la familia de su novio. –Le contestó el abuelo –Ven a ayudarme un poco, todavía faltan un par de horas para que inicie todo y el monje todavía no ha llegado.

A pesar del ajetreo en el que se vio inmerso Hojo no dejaba de pensar (_Es extraño Higurashi casi no asistió a clases en estos dos años, terminó la escuela con muy bajas notas, pues pasaba siempre enferma. Pero…de dónde conoció a su novio, y con qué tiempo si siempre estaba en hospitales y visitando doctores. Además las chicas lo describieron y es bien raro…bueno ellas dicen que es medio extranjero, por eso es que ahora se casa y se va con él. Así nunca hubiera tenido oportunidad, creo que me pasará igual que a mi antepasado y me quedaré sin mi Kagome, pues al parecer la sacerdotisa que a él le gustaba se quedó con el extraño hombre de su historia, ese que decía tenía la cabellera plateada, ojos dorados y orejas de perro.) _

-¿Qué raro, por qué me parece haber visto a alguien así, en algún lado, con Higurashi? –Agregó en voz baja- No…debo de estar confundido, seguramente fue su novio. No recordaba claramente a Inuyasha cuando este perseguía monstruos durante el festival escolar y en medio de la obra de teatro se apareció interponiéndose en la escena en la que él debía abrazar a Kagome y cuando apareció la sandía monstruosa destruyéndola con el Viento Cortante y luego desapareció llevándose a la chica en sus brazos.

Dentro de la casa los preparativos de los muchachos ya habían finalizado, encontrándose Kagome un poco incómoda dentro de aquellas capas de ropa.

-Oye mamá, ¿No sería mejor quitarme un par de piezas de este traje? Me siento un poco enredada con él.

-Pero me gusta como se ve, te parecerás a la madre de Inuyasha con esa ropa, además el viste también un traje adecuado al tuyo, ¿No pensarás que iba a casarse usando su traje de siempre?

-Sí, tienes razón –musitó la muchacha- no se me había ocurrido eso. Además, será más difícil que Hojo lo identifique sin su hakama rojo y con sus orejas tapadas, si recuerda la descripción hecha en los documentos que leyó.

Se escucho un suave golpe en la puerta.

-Oye, Kagome, ¿Ya estás lista? –Preguntó el abuelo- Todos te esperan, y si no apareces pronto Inuyasha es capaz de venir por ti, en contra de la costumbre. O de arrancarse el pañuelo de la cabeza porque con los nervios que tiene ya ha intentado quitárselo un par de veces y… No quisiéramos que le vieran sus orejas de perro ¿cierto?

-No abuelo, no queremos que eso suceda- dijo mientras salía del cuarto y detrás de su abuelo se dirigía al patio, mientras su madre la seguía.

Cuando llegó al patio observo como Inuyasha la esperaba al pie del Goshimboku, frente a monje que extrañamente se parecía a Miroku.


	10. Aviso

_Aviso_

Gomen...Gomen nasai... Por gravísimos problemas técnicos con mi computadora... el disco duro decidió dejar de funcionar y perdí casi toda la información que tenía... Gracias al técnico y a tener un respaldo de los fics en un disquete he podido recuperar lo que había escrito hasta el momento, pero aún así perdí los capítulos que había avanzado en ellos.

**Como guardo un pequeño guión de la historia en un cuaderno puedo continuarla... a pesar de que no tenga las mismas palabras, así que espero me puedan dar un tiempo para poder seguir las historias y con suerte dentro de dos semanas a mas tardar pueda enviarles nuevos capítulos de:**

**EL Destino**

**Nuestra historia... 500 años después**

**La otra chica del futuro**

**Arigato por su comprensión... besos**

**AniWicht**


	11. Chapter 10

**Gomen, Suminasen…He vuelto, dure una l****arguisima temporada sin actualizar ninguno de mis fics…por un lado problemas técnicos, virus en la pc, y por otro la musa seguramente se fue de vacaciones porque no podía escribir más de tres renglones, lo que era una completa decepción, pero en recompensa hoy les regalo 3 capítulos…envíenme un review sobre lo que creen que le pasará a Inu en el capítulo 13: La curiosidad mató al gato…….¿o al perro?**

**Gracias a todos aquellos que esperaron la continuación del fic, y prometo actualizar pronto los otros.**

_**AniWicht**_

_**Capitulo 10: Una unión a través del tiempo**_

Cuando estuvo al lado de InuYasha, frente a aquel extraño monje, al que sólo le faltaba la coleta para parecerse totalmente al Miroku de la antigüedad, lo que les hizo pensar que posiblemente era descendiente de sus amigos del pasado.

-Kagome –le susurró InuYasha- no te parece conocido ese monje.

-Sí, se parece a Miroku –contestó ella, igualmente en voz baja- Al parecer mi abuelo si conocía a la familia de monjes que nos faltaba en la historia aquí en el futuro.

Mientras el monje hablaba y hablaba, ellos pensaban que hubiese sido muy hermoso que sus amigos del pasado pudieran haberlos acompañado en esa ceremonia, todos juntos como una familia.

En la era Sengoku la anciana Kaede les había contado a los otros integrantes del grupo como era que Kagome había llegado a través del pozo, encontrado a InuYasha sellado en el árbol sagrado, y al atardecer se habían dirigido hacia el gran árbol.

Cuando llegaron ante él encontraron la seña de donde el hanyou había estado sellado 50 años, siendo curiosamente el mismo momento cuando en el Tokio actual se estaba celebrando la ceremonia que uniría para siempre la vida de sus amigos.

-Como ven, posiblemente es por esa razón que en la época de Kagome este árbol es sagrado –dijo la anciana mientras colocaba unas tablillas sagradas alrededor del árbol.

-Posiblemente, anciana Kaede- respondió Miroku- Creo que ellos habían contado una historia respecto a cómo se comunicaron entre ellos mediante el árbol cuando Menoumaru hizo que la señorita Kagome lo atacará y ella de alguna forma llegó a su casa en el futuro, mientras que InuYasha permaneció recostado a este árbol mientras ella no se encontraba, y fue como si hubiesen estado hablando frente a frente.

-Sí, aunque… yo si sé lo que sucedió –dijo Sango- Recuerda que hay cosas que sólo nos contamos entre nosotras, fue Kikyou quien la tiró al pozo tratando de deshacerse de ella, al igual que cuando intentó matarla en el momento que se robó el fragmento de perla que se había recolectado hasta ese momento para entregárselo a Naraku.

-Tal vez si ella no hubiera hecho eso, Naraku nunca habría logrado completar casi toda la perla, ni hubiese tenido tanto poder. –Reflexionó Shippou- Lo habríamos vencido antes sin que sufriera tanta gente.

Permanecieron callados un momento frente al imponente árbol, y cuando se disponían a partir, Myoga, que se encontraba en la cabeza de Kirara, les llamó la atención sobre el extraño resplandor que emitía en ese momento el árbol.

-¡Esperen, miren lo que le sucede al árbol! –dijo sorprendida la pulga.

-Sí, es una extraña energía la que emana de él –dijo Miroku- Es como si pidiera que nos acercáramos a él.

-Tiene razón Excelencia- afirmó Kaede- El dios árbol nos está pidiendo que nos acerquemos más a él.

-Tal vez esta sucediendo algo en el futuro que hace que nuestros amigos piensen en nosotros y el dios del árbol trata de comunicárnoslo –reflexiono el monje-.

-Pues bien, entonces ¡obedezcamos al dios del árbol! –respondió Shippou mientras tocaba el tronco del árbol- ¡EHH!, Pero… ¿Qué es lo que estoy viendo? –continuó el pequeño zorrito un poco sorprendido.

-¿Qué sucede, Shippou? –Preguntó Myoga- Acaso le sucede algo al amo InuYasha o a la señorita Kagome.

-N-no…es mejor que ustedes toquen el árbol para que vean lo mismo que yo, pareciera que…que…se están casando en aquella época.

-**¿¡Qué!?** –gritaron los demás, acercándose apresuradamente al gran árbol y colocando una mano en él.

-¡Ay, el amito InuYasha se nos está casando! –dijo la anciana pulga demonio, mientras que con otra mano se limpiaba sus ojos.

-Vaya, nunca imagine que eso pudiera suceder- dijo Miroku- No hay forma, de ninguna manera se salvó, la familia de la señorita Kagome lo hizo casarse allá.

En ese momento sintió un fuerte jalón en su oreja derecha, precisamente del lado donde se encontraba Sango, la cual lo miraba con una mirada capaz de atravesar una pared.

-¿Por qué no se calla, Excelencia?- dijo con una voz capaz de asustar hasta a una piedra- Espere que le llegue su turno-

Esto hizo que a Miroku se le formara una gotita de sudor en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, fría como un cubito de hielo, puesto que eso determinaba que a Sango no se le escapaba una, y el que no tenía salvación era él.

-Es algo muy hermoso lo que han hecho, ya que la familia de Kagome no podía venir a la ceremonia que celebraremos aquí dentro de poco.

-Se ve muy linda mi querida Kagome –dijo Shippou- Mírenla, está vestida con un traje como los de las princesas que hemos visto en nuestros viajes y hasta al tonto de InuYasha le cambiaron su traje rojo…y le cubrieron las orejas.

-Por eso nadie se extraña de verlo…Son muy inteligentes los familiares de la señorita Kagome- dijo Miroku, mientras que en ese mismo instante el monje del futuro se volvía hacia el árbol para colocar unas varillas de incienso al pie del mismo.

-Miren, ese monje se parece a mí –dijo sorprendido.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos viendo como realmente aquel monje del futuro era idéntico a nuestro pervertido monje.

En el futuro InuYasha y Kagome estaban sorprendidos porque podían ver como sus amigos estaban alrededor del árbol sagrado, incluso podían escuchar lo que decían, tal y como ellos se habían comunicado mediante el árbol; pues sus sentimientos traspasaron las barreras del tiempo. El gran dios del árbol ahora los unía en una ceremonia a través del tiempo, para que todos estuvieran juntos en un momento muy especial para la pareja.

Estaban tan concentrados en todo lo que estaba sucediendo a causa del Goshimboku sagrado que contestaron a todo aquello que les preguntó el monje casi distraídamente, concretando los votos que los unían como pareja. Sólo reaccionaron cuando el monje, uniendo sus manos los hizo volverse hacia los invitados, solicitando a éstos que felicitaran al nuevo matrimonio.

Las tres amigas de Kagome se acercaron presurosas a felicitarla, besándola en las mejillas mientras que a InuYasha le tomaban la mano con cierto temor (recordemos las garras de nuestro querido hanyou); así el resto de invitados se fueron acercando y los felicitaban muy efusivamente. Bueno, no todos, cerca de ellos Houjyo observaba fijamente a InuYasha.

-Realmente esto es extraño –reflexionaba en voz baja- El novio de Higurashi…bueno su esposo, tiene la cabellera plateada y los ojos dorados como el que describía mi antepasado. ¿Qué raro? Talvez es descendiente de aquél hombre, pero sigue sin calzar algo en la historia. Uhmm, mejor lo dejo como está, ella es feliz y eso es lo que cuenta –dijo mientras se acercaba a saludar a la pareja, pero sin dejar de observar a InuYasha.

-Oye, Higurashi, ¿por qué tu esposo lleva ese pañuelo en su cabeza?- le preguntó a Kagome en voz baja, señalando hacia la cabeza de InuYasha.

En el otro tiempo esta pregunta sobresaltó al grupo de amigos.

-! Ay, este chico ya metió la pata ¡–dijo Shippou- Miren que ha estado observando mucho a InuYasha, y se me parece a alguien.

-Tienes razón, Shippou, creo que se parece a… -pero no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por un grito de Sango

-**El joven Akitoki**… ¿Qué hace usted aquí? –dijo Sango mientras señalaba a un joven de cabellera castaña y ojos café, sin separar su otra mano del árbol.

-Vine a buscar a la señora Kaede, y en la aldea me dijeron que se había dirigido con ustedes hacia este árbol. ¿Qué hacen todos ustedes con una mano en ese árbol?, ¿Dónde están la señorita Kagome e InuYasha?, ¿Acaso les sucedió algo?

-No, tranquilícese usted, joven Akitoki.-le dijo la anciana- Ellos están bien, es que no se encuentran en este momento aquí.

-Oigan, parece que el árbol ya ha dejado de comunicarnos con el futuro-dijo Myoga en un susurro, para que aquel joven no los escuchara- Talvez ya deberíamos separarnos del árbol para que éste no sospeche nada.

-Sí tiene razón, anciano Myoga- dijo Miroku- Vamonos, ya terminamos de hacer lo necesario aquí, del resto nos enteraremos cuando ellos vuelvan.

-Bien, joven Akitoki, regresemos a la aldea- indicó la anciana- Parece que ya terminamos aquí lo que debíamos ver. ¡Vamonos!

Todos tomaron rumbo a la cabaña de la anciana en la aldea, la cual por cierto se encontraba en un inmenso ajetreo construyendo una nueva casa.

------------------------

Volviendo al futuro, a Kagome se quedó con la boca abierta mientras su cerebro trataba de pensar una respuesta lógica a aquella pregunta, pero de pronto escuchó una voz conocida

-Jovencito, no seas tan indiscreto –dijo el monje del futuro- Es una costumbre de su familia, y no se lo quitará hasta que cumpla veinticinco años, así que todavía le falta mucho tiempo para que lo veas sin el, si es que lo llegas a ver, pues tengo entendido que se van pronto para el lugar de dónde provienes, ¿Cierto?

-Si, eso es- contestó InuYasha un poco nervioso. Ver ya más atentamente a ese monje le daba la certeza que tenía que ser descendiente de Miroku, hasta que una hermosa joven de ojos y cabello negro se les acercó.

-Hermano, deja de interrumpir a la pareja de recién casados- dijo la joven- Tal vez ellos desean cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo más cómodo para el resto de la reunión.

Los chicos la volvieron a ver con la firme intención de agradecerle por su oportuna intervención, lo que les permitía escaparse de las inoportunas preguntas de Houjyo y de aquel Miroku del futuro, pero sólo lograron sentir algo parecido a un bofetón ya que la joven era sumamente parecida a Sango

-Gr-gr- gracias- dijeron ambos tartamudeando, sin poder decir nada más ya que la chica los empujaba al interior de la casa. Kagome hacia una nota mental "Preguntarle al abuelo sobre esos dos jóvenes, él sabe algo que no ha contado."

Al poco tiempo salieron nuevamente, ella con un vestido blanco, salpicado de pequeñas flores de sakura, su cabellera suelta con un pequeño broche adornándola. InuYasha vestía un traje negro y camisa blanca. Como no podía quitarse su mágico collar no lo habían convencido de ponerse corbata ni nada por el estilo, suficiente era no poder quitarse aquel objeto que le daba un gran poder a Kagome sobre él.

-Bien ahora busquemos al abuelo- dijo Kagome- Creo que tiene que explicarnos algo sobre el monje y su hermana. Cuando divisaron al anciano se dirigieron hacia él.

-Abuelo, ¿no tienes que explicarnos algo con respecto a ellos?- le dijo Kagome, mientras señalaba hacia donde el monje y su hermana, cuando escucharon una palabra muy conocida para ellos

-¡Pervertido¡, deja de estar molestando a las señoritas con malas mañas –dijo la joven mientras tiraba de la oreja de su hermano, alejándolo de las amigas de Kagome, las cuales estaban un poco azoradas por lo que les hubiera dicho.- Espera que lleguemos a casa y mamá se entere.

-Vaya, este definitivamente es descendiente de Miroku, tiene hasta sus malas mañas- dijo InuYasha mientras miraba como arrastraban al pobre monje.

-Bueno, creo que sí –les respondió el anciano, mientras sonreía mirando la misma escena- Eso es un mal de familia, ja, ja, ja.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Capitulo 11: La visita de Akitoki**_

En la Sengoku Jidai, el grupo de amigos junto con Akitoki habían llegado a la choza de Kaede. Una vez adentro y acomodados, procedieron a interrogar al atolondrado joven sobre su inesperada visita.

-Cuéntenos, joven Akitoki, ¿a qué debemos su visita?-preguntó la anciana.

-Sí, porque hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos- le dijo Miroku- Después de la vencer a Hoshioni te desapareciste sin despedirte de nosotros.

-Suponíamos que te encontrabas bien, pero ¿al menos podías haberte despedido, no? - Reclamo Shippou- Acaso algo te molestó que te fuiste así.

Mientras Sango observaba al muchacho, pensando en lo que habían escuchado a través del árbol sagrado. _(Creo que Akitoki se había enamorado de Kagome, y posiblemente tuvo la impresión de que ella le correspondía, sobre todo cuando se quedaron solos e InuYasha tardo en encontrarla, ya que cuando Hoshioni le preguntó a InuYasha porque se interesaba tanto en Kagome siendo humana, fue él quién respondió sin darle oportunidad a InuYasha de hacerlo, pero al final tuvo que observar que ella estaba enamorada de InuYasha y por eso se fue.)_

-Bien ustedes recuerdan que cuando nos atacaron aquellos extraños seres la señorita Kagome y yo caímos al río, ella se lastimó un pie y yo la cargue hasta ponerla a salvo, pero en eso me di cuenta de que ella me gustaba mucho, e incluso pensé que ella me correspondía, pero al final ví la relación que existía entre ellos, me refiero a la señorita Kagome e InuYasha y comprendí que Hoshioni no había dirigido sus preguntas a mí sino a él, quien era capaz de arriesgar su vida porque ella estuviera a salvo y pronto a su lado. Los sentimientos que los unían los hacían muy fuertes y por eso les era fácil luchar juntos, usando a la vez sus poderes. Así que resignadome a que ella nunca se fijaría en mí y deseándoles que fueran muy felices me retiré.

Camino a mi hogar conocí a una joven de buena familia, con la cual un tiempo después me casé, pero el problema es que su nombre me recordaba al demonio rojo que trabajaba para Hoshioni (aquél que era "peor" que Jakotsu, o sea, Susaku), así que yo le pedí que me dejara llamarla de otra forma. Al principio lo aceptó… pero…ahora que vamos a tener nuestro primer hijo…

-No está de acuerdo con que sigas con esa manía- replicó Miroku, cerrando sus ojos y poniéndose muy serio- Creo que su esposa tiene razón joven Akitoki.

-¿Y se puede saber que nombre es el que le dice usted a su esposa?- preguntó Sango, pero sólo para confirmar lo que habían escuchado a través del árbol-

-No estarás haciendo alguna tontería- le dijo Shippou al que supuestamente era su vasallo-

El joven de castaños cabellos inclinó su cabeza, le era difícil admitir que en su locura por tener algo de Kagome, había bautizado él solo a su esposa con ese nombre, a pesar de que ella siempre se presentaba a cualquier persona con su verdadero nombre. Pero después de un par de años eso se le estaba haciendo insoportable a su joven esposa.

-Pues… yo…le llamó como la señorita Kagome.

-Pero que estupideces haces Akitoki-le reprendió seriamente Shippou.

-Joven Akitoki- medito la anciana Kaede- no le parece a usted que eso es algo que a cualquier mujer le molestaría, que su esposo le diga el nombre de otra mujer que ella ni siquiera conoce.

-Es por eso que estoy aquí, quisiera que la señorita Kagome aceptara hablar con mi esposa, y explicarle que yo nunca tuve más que una amistad con ella porque pertenecía al grupo que me ayudó a deshacerme de la Alabarda Ken-Kon, pero que sus intereses estaban situados en otra persona.

-¿Y tu esposa te acompaña?- preguntó Sango.

-Llegará aquí mañana, yo me adelanté para conversar con la señorita Kagome y con ustedes.-dijo suspirando- Espero puedan hacerlo sino creo que me irá muy mal con Susaku, así se llama mi esposa.

-Bueno, creo que no habrá inconveniente- dijo Kaede- pero deberás esperar que ellos vuelvan, ya que se encuentran en la casa de Kagome.

-Esta bien –dijo resignado Akitoki- tal vez alguno de los aldeanos quisiera darnos hospedaje a mi esposa y a mí mientras estamos aquí, aunque los ví tan ocupados con esa extraña construcción que están haciendo que dudo que quieran hacerlo.

-No lo creo, sobre todo si te ofreces a ayudarles en la construcción de esa casa –le indicó Miroku.

-Eso es una casa… y ¿quién les dijo que la construyeran así?

-La señorita Kagome –dijo el monje mientras se ponía de pie para dirigirse a la salida- Acompáñeme, hablaremos con ellos para arreglarlo todo.

Saliendo de la cabaña se dirigieron a hablar con los aldeanos, uno de los cuales aceptó hospedarlos en su casa, a cambio de que les ayudara a descifrar los complicados dibujos que les había hecho la sacerdotisa.

-Sí el señor nos ayuda- dijo humildemente el aldeano- la casa estará lista para cuando quiere la señora Kaede, sino tendrían que vivir con ella un tiempo y eso no es muy agradable para una nueva pareja.

-¿Es la casa del monje y la exterminadora, entonces?- le preguntó Akitoki al aldeano, sin que Miroku por estar observando a las jovencitas le prestara atención.

-No, señor, la casa del monje y la exterminadora ya está casi lista, ya que es sencilla como la de los demás.- le indicó el aldeano- Esta será la casa de la sacerdotisa Kagome y el señor InuYasha, que ahora que recuperaron la perla y la completaron permanecerán en la aldea.- Con una gran sonrisa- Como ve tendremos a una gran sacerdotisa siempre en este pueblo, y el hanyou ha prometido protegernos siempre, bueno como hasta ahora lo ha hecho.

En ese momento el despistado monje prestó atención a las explicaciones que daba el aldeano, mirando como la impresión por tal noticia se notaba en la cara de Akitoki.

-Bien espero que sean muy felices- fue la respuesta del joven, luego de dar un profundo suspiro.


	13. Chapter 12

_**Capitulo 12: La explicación del abuelo: el origen de la familia Houshi**_

En el futuro una pareja esperaba alrededor de un anciano a que este les brindara una explicación respecto al monje que había oficiado la ceremonia y su hermana, la cual por cierto le estaba dando tales coscorrones que recordaban perfectamente a Sango cuando un conocido monje colocaba sus manos en donde no debía.

-Se salva este muchacho de que ella no tenga un Hiraitkotsu, sino seguramente ya estaría este en su cabeza, tal como hace Sango con Miroku-dijo InuYasha con una sonrisa en su cara.

Mientras el abuelo miraba a la pareja de hermanos, viendo una escena que también había sido muy familiar para él desde que era niño.

-Bien busquemos un lugar mas tranquilo donde conversar y les explicare de donde conozco a esos hermanos y por supuesto a sus padres.

Sentados cómodamente en la sala de estar el abuelo empezó su historia.

-Como sabes Kagome, nuestra familia a regentado este templo desde hace muchas generaciones, antes de que la ciudad creciera tanto y se convirtiera en la capital del país nos acompañaba otra familia, en la cual su hijo mayor siempre debía ser un monje y las mujeres eran sumamente inteligentes y fuertes, pero con el tiempo a pesar de no perder la relación que les unía decidieron buscar un lugar más cómodo para vivir, yéndose cerca de las montañas.

Cuando yo era pequeño mi padre me llevó de visita a donde sus viejos amigos, era necesario que mantuviera la relación existente entre el templo y la familia Houshi, que como verán significa monje.

Esto por cuanto en la época de las guerras civiles, donde ustedes viajan constantemente, sólo los grandes señores y los samurais tenían un apellido, cosa que es común hoy día, pero para diferenciarse de los demás, por la lucha que habían tenido contra un gran enemigo, esta familia optó por tomar como apellido lo que era su primer antepasado registrado en esta zona.

Supongo que InuYasha no recuerda el apellido de la familia de su madre, pues ella al ser princesa sí debía de tener uno que la identificara como perteneciente a una importante familia, pero como ella murió cuando él era muy pequeño es posible que no lo recuerde y por eso el apellido lo darás tú, hija.

Bien, continuemos la historia de la familia Houshi, ellos llevaban una serie de registros sobre los sucesos del templo, qué había sucedido con los descendientes de la primera sacerdotisa que tuvo el templo del sol, dedicado a la Shikon no Tama, la cual despareció sin que se indicara claramente que sucedió con ella. Era una especie de complemento de todo lo que está guardado en los archivos de la bodega, esos que ustedes estuvieron revisando, encontrando la historia de sus aventuras en el Sengoku Jidai, es cierto que eran un poco complicados en sus explicaciones, pues aunque yo los había leído con anterioridad, y los revise después de la primera visita de InuYasha para llevarte de vuelta al pasado, habían cosas que no coincidían , como el hecho de que nunca nos contaste que el se volvía humano en el periodo de la luna nueva.

En ocasiones pensaba que te habías equivocado de hanyou, pues el no se veía muy decidido a elegirte a ti como su pareja, parecía que algo lo ataba a otro lado, pero no encontré nada en los pergaminos de aquí así que hace aproximadamente un año empecé a viajar a donde los Houshi, buscando información en sus registros.

-Por eso a veces no estabas cuando venía, abuelo- le dijo Kagome sonriendo-

-Sí, y le había explicado a tu madre que no te contara nada, además algunas veces me lleve a Souta para que conociera a la familia descendiente del monje y la exterminadora, que como ven heredó en su rama masculina ciertas costumbres no muy adecuadas, pues que yo recuerde el padre y el abuelo del joven monje que oficio la ceremonia tenían la mal costumbre de andar molestando a las jóvenes bellas y colocando sus manos en ciertos lugares no muy correctos, como han visto ustedes con el joven, así que normalmente sus hermanas son las responsables de evitar esos vergonzosos actos o en todo caso castigarles por semejantes tonterías.

-¿Y por qué nunca me hablaste de esa familia, eh, abuelo? –Le reclamó Kagome- Se suponía que yo era quién sería la encargada del templo.

-Hija, recuerdas que nunca tomabas en serio las historias que yo trataba de contarte sobre el pasado y el templo –dijo el anciano mirándola fijamente- Sé que mis conjuros y pergaminos no funcionan como debieran, pero de la historia del templo sí estaba bien enterado.

-O sea, que usted sabía que Kagome debía viajar a través del pozo, entonces ¿por qué trató de sellarlo cuando ella volvió la primera vez?- dijo un poco molesto InuYasha- Si los pergaminos hubieran funcionado yo no hubiera podido venir por ella y todo se habría arruinado.

-Ya dije que mis pergaminos casi nunca funcionan, gracias a Kami cuando la máscara come carne sí lo hicieron- dijo dando un suspiro.- Y gracias al gran Kami-sama que no funcionaron cuando tú viniste.

Kagome e InuYasha se miraron sonriéndose en complicidad. El abuelo se las habría visto bien mal si esos dichosos pergaminos hubiesen funcionado ya que de seguro todos hubieran desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

-Bien, continuó- dijo después de un nuevo suspiro, al ver la cara de ambos muchachos. –Gracias a esos otros documentos pude comprender más claramente la historia, pero a pesar de que estaba más seguro de que tú eras el hanyou correcto, y del hecho que no dejabas a mi nieta estar más de dos días en este tiempo pues volvías pronto a buscarla, aún cuando ya únicamente tenían un fragmento de la perla. Hablando de la perla, antes de que tuvieran ese último fragmento que mantuvieron en su poder hasta derrotar a Naraku y recuperar el resto de la joya, ya esta no era necesaria para que Kagome pudiera pasar por el pozo, pues si bien he comprendido lo que lograba eso era el vínculo que existía entre ustedes dos, aún y cuando ninguno de los dos se atrevía a definirlo como lo que era realmente: AMOR.

En esos documentos sí hablaban de la otra sacerdotisa…la que te sello cincuenta años antes de que ella te despertará, y luego quiso llevarte al infierno, pero… -y se quedó pensativo.

-¿Qué sucede con Kikyou, abuelo?- preguntó Kagome nerviosamente.

-No puedo decirte realmente lo que sucedió o sucederá con ella, puesto que no les puedo dar muchos detalles de lo que será su futuro, pues de hacerlo corremos el peligro de que por evitar algún acontecimiento, cambien algo en la historia.- les explicó- Sólo les prevengo de que tengan cuidado con ella.

-¿Acaso…va a lograr llevarme… con ella…al infierno? –le preguntó InuYasha con cierto miedo.

-No…no, muchacho no te preocupes por eso- le dijo tranquilizándolo- eso nunca va a pasar.

-Feh, me asusté por un momento –dijo el hanyou.-Creí que lograría alejarme de ti- continúo mientras miraba a Kagome con una sonrisa.

-Oye, abuelo- dijo Kagome, mientras miraba amorosamente al hanyou que la tomaba de la mano, ante aquella expresión suya- nos presentaras al monje y su hermana, ¿Cierto?

Nos gustaría verificar que tanto se parecen a nuestros amigos del pasado, aunque ya sabemos que el tiene la tendencia de Miroku, pero sería agradable conocer a unos descendieres suyos.

-Claro, hija- dijo el anciano levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta- esperen e iré a buscarlos.

Aproximadamente diez minutos después regresó seguido de aquellos dos jóvenes que habían llamado tanto la atención de Kagome e InuYasha.

-Aquí estamos -dijo dirigiéndose a la pareja que al verlos llegar se había puesto de pie.

Les presento a Sounma y Sorata Houshi, los encargados de llevar los registros históricos del Templo del Sol.- Ambas parejas realizaron una solemne reverencia.- Ellos son mi nieta Kagome y su esposo InuYasha.

Este último casi no responde el saludo ya todavía no estaba consiente del parentesco que lo relacionaba con Kagome, pero a un pequeño tirón de la muchacha contestó muy cortésmente.

El joven monje Sorata se acercó amablemente a Kagome y tomándole las manos se dirigió a ella tal y como lo hiciera el Miroku cuando lo conocieron.

-Es una lástima que haya conocido a tan bella joven el día de su matrimonio, el estimado señor Higurashi ha sido un ingrato al no habérnosla presentado algunos años antes.-dijo con una voz sumamente dulce.

Kagome no supo que responder, ya que lo que había hecho era volver a mirar la reacción que iba a tener InuYasha ante semejante halago del monje, pero no fue necesario que este hiciera nada ya que la hermana del mismo entró rápidamente en acción para tranquilizarlo.

-Por Kami, hermano. Acabas de realizar la boda de los jóvenes y te atreves a decir semejante cosa ante el esposo de la señora Kagome. ¡No te de vergüenza!- dijo Sounma halándole una oreja a su hermano.- Discúlpenlo por favor, es que no sabe controlar esos impulsos. Los hombres de mi familia siempre nos han hecho pasar vergüenzas por su pervertido comportamiento.

Ciertamente no sólo en eso se parecía este joven a su antepasado, ya que tenía igualmente los cabellos y ojos igual al monje, así como su hermana poseía los hermosos ojos castaños de Sango, sólo que su cabello era un poco más claro que el de la exterminadora.

-Es en serio –dijo al ver que los jóvenes que tenía al frente no acertaban a contestar nada ante su disculpa- Es un problema de familia, al parecer el ancestro que dio origen a nuestra familia era un monje, muy sabio, con un gran poder espiritual pero con el defecto de andar pidiéndole a las jovencitas que tuvieran un hijo con él, y poniendo sus manos en lugares poco convenientes, lo que provocaba que su esposa le golpeara por sus descarados y pervertidos actos.

InuYasha y Kagome no pudieron evitar soltar a reír al escuchar aquella clara descripción de sus amigos del pasado, definitivamente eran hechos imposibles de negar, y que al parecer Miroku, aún después de casado no dejó sus malas costumbres.

-¿Sucede algo malo con mi historia? –preguntó Sounma al verlos reir.

-No discúlpanos, es que haz hecho la descripción exacta de unos amigos nuestros-dijo Kagome, pero no continúo pues tanto ella como la joven con la que conversaba se percataron de que el Monje Sorata miraba fijamente el collar que colgaba del cuello de InuYasha, murmurando frases sueltas con voz baja.

-Ese collar… El cabello blanco plata… ¡Será posible que no fuera una simple historia!- decía mirando fijamente a InuYasha.

El hanyou lo miraba con cara de asustado, se había percatado de que el monje se había quedado mirándolo fijamente hablando consigo mismo mientras analizaba su collar y su cabellera, volviendo de un momento a otro a mirar a Kagome.

-Cabellera negra ondulada, ojos color chocolate…sonrisa bondadosa que alegra su cara…sacerdotisa.- se quedó pensativo unos momentos mientras InuYasha y Kagome se tomaban nerviosamente de la mano.

-¿Qué sucede, Sorata? –Preguntó su hermana al verlo así -¿Por qué te fijas tan atentamente en ellos?

-Vaya, parece que ya lo descubrió- dijo tranquilamente el abuelo- Sorata siempre ha sido muy observador y conoce muy bien los pergaminos históricos, pero no pensé que los relacionara tan rápidamente.

Todos volvieron a mirar al monje con curiosidad, dos de ellos pensando sí en verdad aquel descendiente de Miroku y Sango había descubierto quiénes eran ellos realmente; un medio demonio del pasado y la sacerdotisa que lo despertó y lucho a su lado.

-Son ellos, hermana, son ellos-decía mientras miraba a su hermana, la cual lo miraba con la sorpresa pintada en su cara, señalando hacia Kagome e InuYasha. -¡Ellos son los que cruzaban el pozo! ¡Los compañeros de nuestros padres!

-¡Tú estas loco! –Le dijo la muchacha- Nuestra madre, Arashi, y nuestro padre Onamu, se encuentran en casa y en ella no hay ningún pozo… ¡Pozo!- repitió mirando a Kagome e InuYasha que miraban al abuelo buscando una salida a esa extraña y difícil situación.

El abuelo Higurashi estaba tranquilo, como si hubiera esperado esa reacción del monje y su hermana.

-Cuando llegue a solicitarles a los Houshi que me permitieran revisar los documentos que ellos guardaban, los que se referían a las historias del Sengoku y posteriores a este, se extrañaron. ¿Para qué iba a querer leer historias que se referían al folklore y la mitología japonesa? Nada de esas cosas podían ser ciertas o haber pasado o simplemente eran una exageración de sus antepasados. –Explico sonriendo- Eso sí cumplían al pie el ordenamiento que tenían de estudiarlos y aprendérselos como parte de la historia de su familia. En ese momento no me preocupé por explicarles que todo era cierto, simplemente les dije que quería que Souta aprendiera la historia que rodeaba el templo completa, no solamente lo que se encontraba en nuestros archivos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué los trajiste aquí, sí conocían la historia y al parecer podían identificarnos? –le preguntó Kagome.

- Eso no parece muy lógico, no le parece señor Higurashi- le dijo InuYasha mientras notaba como lo observaba Sounma, dirigiendo su mirada una vez a él y otra a Kagome.

-Entonces, todo eso era cierto- dijo la joven murmurando, mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón mirándolos con cara de incrédula.

Su hermano había permanecido callado, mirando a la molesta, incómoda y azorada pareja, que no entendía como el abuelo había realizado ese plan para que la otra familia creyera la historia de su pasado y de paso casarlos a ellos.

-Es mejor que todos tomemos asiento – les dijo el abuelo- Así cada quién realizara las preguntas que quieran y prometo contestarlas.- sonriendo volvió a ver a su nieta y a InuYasha.-Bueno, algunas las contestaran ellos.

-¿Por qué trajiste a este monje y a su hermana a celebrar la boda?- le dijo entre dientes Kagome- Acaso sólo para que creyeran todas las historias.

-Tú misma lo haz dicho, hijita- contestó el abuelo. –No se me ocurrió mejor forma de hacerlo. Pero de todas formas la ceremonia quedó muy hermosa y ustedes ya están casados pudiendo nosotros, que no podemos viajar al Sengoku, verlo.

En ese momento el monje y su hermana parecieron salir del estado de estupefacción en la que se encontraban, y mirando sus caras se notaba que tenían miles de preguntas en su cerebro que dirigirles a esas dos personas que ellos creían invención de las historias de sus antepasados.

El monje saliendo de sus pensamientos acertó a realizar una pregunta, aquella que más le llamaba la atención.

-¿Pueden entonces decirnos si todo, absolutamente todo, lo que contaban las historias que nos hacían leer nuestros padres y abuelos, era cierto?

-Exactamente ¿a qué todo se refiere?, Monje Sorata- le preguntó Kagome.

-Pues a la kazaana que tenía nuestro antepasado el monje Miroku, quién se llegó a casar con él era una exterminadora, que tenía un mononoke de nombre Kirara, que viajaban con un kitsune, a veces con un demonio pulga, la historia de la Shikon no Tama, sus viajes a través del tiempo, del demonio Naraku, y que su esposo es un medio demonio, descendiente de un Inuyoukai y que… -iba diciendo pero algo lo frenó a continuar con sus interrogantes.

InuYasha lentamente se había ido quitando el pañuelo que cubría sus orejas, dejando así a Sorata y Sounma sin posibilidad de continuar con sus dudas, pues aquella era la más clara explicación de que todo aquello que ellos creían una simple historia era real.

-Como ven soy un hanyou, o sea descendiente de un youkai y una humana, y sí todo lo que haz dicho es cierto, incluso el que Miroku es un pervertido, que en estos momentos espera junto con Sango, para celebrar su boda en el Sengoku Jidai.

-De acuerdo, yo al menos les creo todo- dijo Sounma, mirando a su hermano, se sonrió antes de continuar- podrían decirle a nuestro antepasado que cambie un poco después de casado, ya que es un martirio andar vigilando a los hombres de su descendencia por sus costumbres poco ortodoxas, que respete más a su esposa.

-Bueno sí Sango se entera de que esas costumbres las heredaran sus hijos posiblemente mate a Miroku con un par de golpes de su Hiraitkotsu, que es el arma que ella utiliza – le dijo Kagome.

-Tienes razón, además Sango cuando se enoja da verdadero miedo, y eso lo digo por experiencia propia –continuo InuYasha- Parece que expide fuego y su mirada lanza rayos de la furia que maneja, así que a Miroku nunca le va muy bien. Últimamente ha estado muy bien portado.

-Creo que es mejor que te vuelvas a poner el pañuelo en tu cabeza, si aparece el chico al que le inventé que no te lo podías quitar hasta cumplir 25 años se armará un buen problema, porque me parece que él estaba muy interesado en saber que había debajo de él, y si descubre tus orejas no creo que se trague que son un simple adorno- dijo Sorata sonriendo, mientras miraba hacia la puerta.

InuYasha levantó una mano y se la pasó por sus orejas (_Tenerlas tantas horas bajo este pañuelo hace que me duelan un poco…Bien después le diré a Kagome que me haga un masaje en ellas para que se desentuman.)_

-Feh… Sí, creo tienes razón- dijo mientras volvía a colocarse el pañuelo- Aunque es muy cansado tener las orejas debajo de este pañuelo o de las gorras que Kagome me hace usar cuando salgo con ella a la calle.

Terminando InuYasha de colocarse el pañuelo en su cabeza, se escucharon las risas de las amigas del colegio de Kagome, las cuales la andaban buscando, así que empujando la puerta ingresaron a la sala.

-¡Oh Kagome!- dijeron a coro- te tenemos un obsequio muy especial, pero vamos a tu habitación para dártelo.

Kagome volvió a mirar a InuYasha, sonriéndole se levantó para salir con sus amigas en dirección de su habitación.

-Espérame, aquí con Sorata y Sounma, voy a ver que es lo que traman este trío.

Se escucho como las cuatro muchachas subían a la segunda planta y entraban a la habitación de su amiga.

Después de un rato de silencio se escuchó un grito

**-¿QUÉ?... ¿QUÉ QUIEREN QUE USE ESTO?... ¿PARA QUÉ?**

Un susurro que sólo las orejas de cierto hanyou pudieron percibir

-Pero esto es…casi transparente…

_**Capítulo 13: La curiosidad mató al gato… ¿o al Perro?**_

InuYasha escucha los Consejos de Miroku para averiguar que es el regalo de las amigas de Kagome….pero…


End file.
